Battle Royale: Charmed Style
by CrazyLizzy
Summary: Wyatt et Chris sont prisonniers d'une île où leurs pouvoirs ne semblent pas fonctionner. Les règles du jeu: tuer ou être tuer. Ils devront s'entretuer s'ils veulent que l'un d'eux puissent s'en sortir. Pourrontils le faire? TERMINÉE!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première traduction (et première fic) de Charmed! J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer cette fic autant que moi, même si je crains ne pas avoir autant de talent que l'auteure originale. **

**Avant de commencer, voici une présentation des personnages "principaux":**

Wyatt Halliwell - Dix-huit ans, quart-arrière de son équipe de football, Deux fois bénis.

Chris Halliwell - Seize ans. Il a sauté deux niveaux alors il est dans la même classe que Wyatt. Sorcier/Être de lumière.

Callie Jordan - Dix-sept ans, capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading. Petite-amie de Wyatt. Mortelle.

James Paterson - Dix-huit ans. Meilleur ami de Wyatt. Il est à moitié démon, MAIS ce n'est pas le demi-mantigore de la saison six.

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Charme appartient à Constance M. Burge, Battle Royale à son créateur (dont j'ignore le nom) et l'histoire appartient à lexi-charmed. Par contre, je possède la traduction! (Faut bien que j'aille quelque chose!)**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, les États-Unis Unis d'Amérique sont sur le point de s'effondrer. Le chômage a atteint un taux record de quinze pourcents. À l'école, les enfants attaquent leurs professeurs et plusieurs d'entres-eux ne prennent plus la peine de venir en cours. Les crimes commis par la jeunesse sont de plus en plus violents. Les adultes, n'ayant plus d'espoirs en la nouvelle génération, se tournent vers le gouvernement, demandant de mettre un frein à cette criminalité juvénile grandissante. Le gouvernement répond à cet appel par une mesure des plus radicales et brutales.

LA LOI DE RÉFORME DE L'ÉDUCATION

Aussi connue sous le nom de :

LOI DU BATTLE ROYALE

La loi stipule qu'une classe de dixième à douzième année sera sélectionner aléatoirement et sera forcée de se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul survivant. La loi adoptée, il est maintenant temps de choisir le premier groupe.

* * *

C'était un vendredi après-midi ensoleillé. Une des classes de douzième année de Baker High se préparait à partir pour Washington D.C. Ce voyage éducatif avait lieu au cours de la fin de semaine, soixante-douze heures de répits pour les parents de ses adolescents bruyants.

Wyatt Halliwell était l'un des trente-huit élèves qui participaient au voyage. Son sac devant lui, il attendait l'arrivée de l'autocar afin qu'ils puissent partir. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans avait son bras autour de sa petite-amie et regardait son meilleur ami prendre des photos.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends toutes ces photos, James », dit-il en riant. « Qui voudrait se rappeler de cette merde. »

« Ce n'est pas de la merde, ce sont mes amis », répliqua James tout en prenant une photo du Halliwell et sa copine pour ensuite en prendre des autres élèves rassemblés autour de lui. « Et n'oublions pas l'illuminé », ajouta le brunet alors qu'il braquait son appareil sur un autre jeune homme brun qui, bien qu'il soit de deux ans son cadet, se trouvait dans leur groupe puisqu'il avait eu la chance de sauter deux classes.

Wyatt jeta un coup d'œil à « l'illuminé » en question et frappa son ami derrière la tête.

« C'est de mon frère que tu parles », dit-il. Bien sûr, il ne s'entendait pas avec son frère, Chris, mais il détestait que l'on parle de lui comme étant un illuminé. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dire ce genre de chose.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre vous », lui dit sa petite-amie.

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle représentait l'adolescente américaine typique qui allait très bien avec le quart-arrière de l'équipe de football, surtout qu'elle était capitaine de l'équipe de cheerleading. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux bleus, tout juste comme Wyatt Halliwell, d'ailleurs, et ajouté à cela, un corps bien proportionné et musclé grâce à son entraînement de gymnastique.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui que tout le monde peut en faire la cible de leurs plaisanteries », répondit Wyatt.

Les deux frères n'auraient pu être plus différents. Alors que Wyatt ressemblait à leur père avec ses cheveux blonds, sa carrure d'athlète et son talent pour les travaux manuels, Chris ressemblait d'avantage à leur mère. Il avait une chevelure sombre, un corps mince, mais ferme, et des capacités culinaires incroyables. C'était un génie, toujours en train de penser, contrairement à Wyatt qui utilisait seulement sa tête pour gagner une bataille et par utiliser sa tête, c'était littéralement l'utiliser. L'autobus arriva finalement.

« Enfin », soupira l'aîné des Halliwell tout en prenant son sac et en regardant sa copine se débattre avec le sien. Il prit le sac rose et regarda la jeune fille surpris. « Bon sang, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as mis là-dedans, Callie? On ne part que trois jours. »

« Seulement ce dont j'ai réellement besoin. »

Entendant son ami rire, Wyatt regarda dans la direction de James et secoua la tête. « Cette fille va m'achever, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

« Attendez une minute », dit le professeur accompagnateur avant que tout le monde prenne place dans le bus. « Pouvez-vous prendre une photo du groupe? », demanda-t-il au conducteur.

« Oh, pouvez-vous aussi en prendre une avec le mien? », demanda James en donnant son appareil au chauffeur alors que ses camarades grognaient.

Les trente-huit étudiants se ressemblèrent en un groupe compact, leur enseignant au centre. Le conducteur pris une photo avec chaque engin avant de les rendre à leur propriétaire respectif.

« Bon, on y va », cria Wyatt alors qu'il courait vers le bus sous les acclamations des autres adolescents.

Évidemment, Wyatt se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule où il garda une place de chaque côté de lui pour sa copine et son meilleur ami pendant que les autres étudiants prenaient place.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que ce voyage allait changer leur vie.

* * *

**Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que cette fiction sera publiée aux deux jours. **

**CrazyLizzy**


	2. Plus que 40 survivants

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de Battle Royale: Charmed Style! Merci énormément à ceux qui ont reviewé!**

**AVERTISSEMENT**

**Si vous connaissez Battle Royale, vous savez sans doute que le film est très, mais alors, très violent. La violence commence dès ce chapitre, vous voilà prévenus! **

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Le véhicule fut rapidement rempli par le bruit des conversations. Chacun y allait de son avis sur ce qu'ils allaient faire à Washington, qui ils espéraient y voir, mais surtout, ceux avec qui ils aimeraient bien s'accoquiner.

Chris Halliwell, cependant, préféra s'asseoir seul et lire son livre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis à l'école. C'était toujours un problème lorsqu'on était deux ans plus jeunes que les autres. Il détestait le fait qu'il se soit montré si prometteur à la petite école, le faisant ainsi sauter une classe, puis que le scénario se soit répété lorsqu'il avait atteint un autre niveau, car tout cela signifiait qu'il devait partager les mêmes cours que son frère, Wyatt, quelqu'un qu'il préférait éviter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, même lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ses parents avaient toujours cru que ce n'était qu'une petite rivalité fraternelle, mais ce n'était jamais Chris qui cherchait les ennuis, non, il était quelqu'un de calme, c'était toujours Wyatt. Son frère adorait faire des mauvais coups et, malheureusement, cela avait souvent des répercussions sur Chris.

Il mit son Ipod, la musique assez forte afin qu'il ne puisse plus entendre quelle fille voulait conclure avec quel garçon au cours du voyage et il se replongea dans son livre, quelque chose qu'il ferait probablement tout au cours de la fin de semaine.

Sa musique était si forte qu'il n'entendit pas Wyatt lui parler. Il eut la peur de sa vie lorsque son frère pris place à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? », soupira Chris en retirant ses écouteurs. Wyatt pouvait entendre la musique malgré le bruit qui régnait.

« Tu vas devenir sourd, tu sais », dit l'aîné des deux frères avant d'enchaîner. « Écoute, si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, te dit quelque chose de déplacé durant le voyage, dis-le-moi, d'accord? Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Wyatt », soupira de nouveau Chris. « Je sais me défendre. »

« Bien sûr. » Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel et se releva. « Mais, sérieusement, personne n'a le droit de t'énerver. Sauf moi, bien entendu. C'est un des nombreux droits réservés aux grands frères. »

Wyatt s'éloigna de son frère et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Callie et James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire? », demanda Callie tout en étendant ses jambes sur Wyatt, l'autorisant ainsi à la masser.

« Rien », répondit Wyatt. « Un truc entre frères. »

« Hé, Halliwell, peux-tu croire ça », dit le garçon du siège devant Wyatt en s'agenouillant sur le banc de manière à faire face à son interlocuteur. Wyatt leva le regard pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Jake Peterson, un des membres de l'équipe de football qu'il appréciait moyennement. « Le maudit gouvernement a réussi à faire passer cette foutue loi. »

« Quelle loi? », demanda Wyatt en prenant le journal que lui tendait l'autre adolescent. « Battle Royale commence aujourd'hui », lu-t-il. Il sentit James se pencher pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Un groupe a aujourd'hui été choisi au hasard et sera forcé de s'entretuer. », dit James, les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchit un moment avant de continuer. « Au moins, ce ne sera pas nous, on se dirige vers Washington. »

« Ouais », ri Wyatt en lançant le journal à son propriétaire. « Et, c'est notre dernière année. »

Mais ils n'auraient pu avoir plus tord, alors qu'à l'extérieur, des véhicules militaires suivaient le bus jusqu'à sa destination, pour avoir la certitude que le conducteur les amène là où ils devaient aller, mais surtout, pour que rien, ni personne, n'essaie d'interrompre leur trajet.

Le voyage se poursuivait et bientôt, il fût tard. Tous les élèves dormaient à point fermé, quelques-uns étendus à même le sol où ils semblaient être tombés et ne s'être jamais relevés. C'est à ce moment que Chris se réveilla, sa musique toujours aussi forte. Ouvrant ses yeux verts, il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres passagers du bus. Il vit son frère, qui avait changé de place avec Callie, adossé contre la fenêtre, dormant, ses bras encerclant Callie qui dormait contre lui. Trop occupé à sourire narquoisement, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui marchait dans sa direction. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir quelque chose venir vers lui et le frapper à la tête, le plongeant dans le néant le plus total.

* * *

M. Cowdry, le professeur accompagnateur, regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ses bras croisés sur son torse de manière défensive. Il savait où il était, il avait été prévenu le matin même que lui et son groupe n'iraient pas à Washington D.C., mais qu'ils passeraient leur trois jours sur l'île de Battle Royale. Aussitôt qu'il apprit cela, il sût ce que cela signifiait. Battle Royale. Sa classe allait devoir s'entretuer, seulement une personne survivrait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. 

« Quelle plaisir que vous vous soyez joint à nous, M. Cowdry, ou puis-je vous appeler Brian? », dit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un homme en uniforme avec un regard qui disait qu'il n'était pas là pour plaisanter. « Et vous êtes dans les temps, je voulais justement que le jeu commence à minuit. Bon, lorsque je parle de commencer, je veux dire que les règles soient expliquées. »

« Et vous êtes? »

« Oh, pardonnez-moi, Capitaine Black », répondit l'homme. « Bon, c'est de cette manière que je vais être connu pour les trois jours à venir, du moins des élèves, vous pouvez m'appeler David. »

« Que vais-je devoir faire? », demanda le professeur à la chevelure de jais. « Je comprends la loi, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi? »

« Pour surveiller le jeu », dit le Capitaine. « Vous connaissez vos élèves, alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre et j'ai comprendre qu'ils avaient du respect pour vous, ce qui est bien pour expliquer le jeu. Aussi, vous savez qu'il y aura trois prisonniers… »

« Qui savent qu'ils seront libérés si jamais ils gagnent la partie. Je comprends. »

Le Capitaine Black acquiesça et se dirigea vers un énorme ordinateur au fond de la pièce. Alors que Brian Cowdry le rejoignait, il remarqua que tous les élèves étaient maintenant dans la pièce.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, tous vos élèves sont ici. », expliqua le Capitaine. « Ils ont chacun un numéro compris entre un et vingt-et-un, pour les garçons et pour les filles. »

« Qui sont les prisonniers? »

« Il y a le garçon numéro quatre. », dit-il. « Ricky Grove. Il a été emprisonné pour le meurtre de sept personnes, il y a quatre ans. La fille numéro dix, Patty Sinclair, une meurtrière. Elle a essayé de s'échapper hier, alors elle est doit être une criminelle involontaire et, finalement, le garçon numéro douze, Peter Ocean. Il a été arrêté pour avoir tué et volé. »

« Alors, vous voudrez bien m'expliquer les règles? »

« J'ai cru que vous ne le demanderiez jamais. »

* * *

Tout était noir, vraiment noir. Wyatt n'avait aucune d'idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour atténuer son mal de tête grandissant. Lorsqu'il put voir clairement, il constata qu'il n'était définitivement pas à Washington. 

Il regarda autour de lui, la pièce ressemblait à une salle de classe. Cela ne le rendit que plus confus. Il regarda plus attentivement pour constater que ses camarades, autour de lui, semblaient reprendre conscience, peu à peu, alors que les lumières s'allumaientt. Le plus vieux des Halliwell remarqua qu'il y avait dans la pièce trois personnes, assises sur des pupitres, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il reconnut l'un des hommes, celui avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux qui l'étaient tout autant. Il avait été emprisonné pour meurtre ou quelque chose du genre, il y avait de cela quelques années.

« Qu'est-ce…? »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de sa petit-amie.

« Tu vas bien? », demanda-t-il en inspectant son corps pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Dieu seul savait pourquoi il croyait qu'elle serait blessée, mais il devait vérifier, juste au cas. « Callie? »

« Je vais bien », répondit la jeune blonde. « Où sommes-nous? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Wyatt secoua la tête et regardant à nouveau dans la pièce, il vit son frère se relever péniblement, un filet de sang lui coulant d'un côté de la tête. Inquiet, il quitta Callie pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

« Chris, est-ce que ça va? », demanda-t-il alors qu'il constatait que le sang était sec.

« Je crois… », dit Chris, mettant ses mains sur sa blessure. « Quelqu'un m'a frappé avec…Avec je ne sais pas quoi… Où sommes-nous? »

« Callie vient de me le demander », soupira Wyatt. « J'en sais rien. Tu es certain que tout va bien? »

« J'ai juste mal à la tête. Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes de toute façon? »

« Parce que quelque chose me dit que nous n'allons pas à Washington », répliqua l'aîné des Halliwell. « Je crois que nous sommes… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? », le coupa Chris, en pointant le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Wyatt le toucha pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, il portait quelque chose.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu en portes un aussi. » Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de la pièce. « Tout le monde en a un. »

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit assourdissant alors qu'elles se fracassaient contre le mur et plusieurs soldats entrèrent dans la pièce, armés jusqu'aux dents. Après les soldats, un homme en uniforme militaire entra suivi de près par leur professeur, M. Cowdry.

« Monsieur, où sommes-nous? », demanda une voix terrifiée. Ni Wyatt ou Chris ne pouvaient déterminer à qui appartenait cette voix, mais aucun ne s'en préoccupait, tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était la réponse.

« Bien, asseyez-vous », ordonna le professeur, mais ses élèves l'ignorèrent complètement. « ASSIS! », hurla-t-il afin d'obtenir une réaction. Aussitôt, les étudiants abdiquèrent.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par nous dire où nous sommes, bordel! », demanda la même voix, cette fois avec un peu plus de conviction.

« Je ne cautionnerai pas un tel langage, Jeremy », dit le professeur alors que Chris réalisait de qui il s'agissait. C'était un autre génie de la classe, tout le monde aimait l'appeler l'idiot. Il était probablement la seule personne avec qui Chris s'entendait en classe et ce, seulement, parce que Jeremy n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même pour l'envoyer bouler. Cela le surprenait qu'il ait pu trouver assez de confiance pour s'exprimer alors que Wyatt, le quart-arrière, celui qui savait toujours quoi dire, ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

« Monsieur, où sommes-nous? », demanda une voix féminine. « Qui sont ces personnes? »

« Tout ceci sera expliqué si vous prenez la peine de m'écouter, Megan. » Wyatt se retourna pour voir la rouquine déglutir. Elle était l'une des amies de Callie, une cheerleader, quelqu'un qu'il avait envie de protéger.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son professeur qui fit rapidement le tour des pupitres afin de prendre une télécommande que lui tendait l'un des soldats.

« Savez-vous ce que veut dire cette loi? », demanda le professeur tout en faisant apparaître un logo à l'écran. Les deux frères Halliwell reconnurent ce symbole pour l'avoir vu à maintes reprises au cours des derniers mois et, de plus, Wyatt l'avait vu à peine quelques heures plus tôt dans le journal que lui avait montré Jake.

« Battle Royale », murmura Wyatt, la peur au ventre alors qu'il réalisait pleinement ce que cela signifiait.

« Vous disiez, Halliwell? »

« Battle Royale, monsieur », rétorqua-t-il son regard voyageant entre le logo et son professeur.

« Pourquoi nous avoir choisi? », demanda une nouvelle voix quelque part derrière alors que petit à petit chacun réalisait ce qu'il allait arriver durant les soixante-douze prochaines heures.

« Simplement par hasard, Zoe », dit l'aîné à une jeune blonde. Aucuns des frères ne reconnaissaient ce nom, mais lorsque Chris se retourna pour la voir sur le point de poser une autre question, il la reconnut. C'était une fille extrêmement gênée que personne ne connaissait. « Je vais commencer par vous présenter vos trois nouveaux camarades. Ricky Grove, Patty Sinclair et Peter Ocean. Soyez gentils avec eux, bien que cela ne vous soit d'aucune utilité. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre… » Il actionna sa télécommande et des lettres blanches apparurent à l'écran. « Comment tuer pour survivre. »

Un rire se fit entendre.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle, Jeremy? » Le rire s'arrêta, alors Brian enchaîna. « Alors, je vais… »

« Monsieur, je ne comprends pas », interrompit un garçon que Wyatt reconnut comme étant un de ses coéquipiers, Ben Thomas. « Je croyais que cette loi visait les écoles qui échouaient, or la nôtre a un bon classement… »

« Toutes les écoles ont été mises dans le tirage », expliqua Cowdry. « Tous les niveaux de dix à douze de chaque école des États-Unis. Je peux continuer maintenant? »

« Et si je refuse de jouer? », demanda Jeremy. « Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à nous entretuer. »

« Vous nous condamnez à mort. », déclara Callie, rappelant à Wyatt qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et la ramena contre lui. Tout cela allait être compliqué. Il avait sa petite-amie, son meilleur ami et son frère dans la même classe que lui et on lui demandait de les tuer afin de survivre. C'était de la démence.

« Ceux qui refuseront de se soumettre seront punis. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas nous y forcer », dit Jeremy aux autres étudiants.

« Ferme-là, perdant. » Wyatt se retourna pour voir Sean Taylor, la terreur de la classe, fermer le clapet à ce pauvre Jeremy.

« Non, nous n'avons pas à faire cela », continua l'autre élève. « Nous pouvons nous en sortir. »

« Jeremy, rassis-toi », dit Chris qui voyait très bien que ce petit discours semblait énerver son professeur.

« Tu ferais bien d'écouter tes camarades, Jeremy. », prévint Mr. Cowdry. « Tu mets ta vie, et celle de ceux qui t'écoutent, en danger en parlant comme tu le fais. »

« Vous étiez un très bon enseignant. » Jeremy planta son regard dans celui de l'autre homme. « Comment pouvez-vous nous faire ça? Comment pouvez-vous nous condamner à mort, comme l'a si bien dit Callie? »

« Maintenant, ça suffit! » Le professeur fit un rapide signe de tête au Capitaine Black qui se trouvait près de lui. Le Capitaine donna alors un bref signal à l'un de ses soldats qui tira Jeremy en plein entre les deux yeux.

Chris regarda choqué le corps du jeune homme, à peine âgé de dix-huit ans, tombé sur le sol, sans vie.

Alors que tout le monde criait autour de lui, Wyatt serra Callie dans ses bras, essayant de la protéger, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Chris qui fixait toujours le corps de Jeremy. Il se mit à trembler car il venait de pleinement réaliser qu'ils avaient un problème, un énorme problème.

GARÇON # 8, JEREMY WATSON, MORT.

PLUS QUE 40 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Laissez-moi des reviews, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous avez à dire!

CrazyLizzy


	3. Démons?

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Merci à tous pour les reviews!**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Le coup de feu résonnait encore à travers la pièce. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le corps sans vie, des larmes coulaient sur les joues des filles et même de quelques garçons. Wyatt serra Callie contre lui et osa jeter un coup d'œil à leur professeur. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que le conduire à la mort, ce qu'il préférait éviter, surtout qu'il avait bien l'intention de trouver un moyen pour sortir de cette île sans avoir à exécuter son frère ou ses amis.

Entendant du mouvement derrière lui, Wyatt se retourna pour voir une fille portant des lunettes ramper en direction du corps de Jeremy, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues pâles. Wyatt ignorait qui elle était et malheureusement, Chris n'était d'aucune aide.

« Pourquoi? », finit-elle par demander. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait pour mériter ça? »

« Kellie, je vous suggère de vous rasseoir et de la fermer », dit-il sèchement. « Ou vous finirez comme Jeremy. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tous nous éliminer. Nous tous? Vous seriez incapable de tuer tout le monde. »

« En êtes-vous certaine? Peut-être devrais-je vous expliquer le fonctionnement de ces colliers que vous portez. » Il remarqua que tous les élèves portèrent les mains à leur cou. « En fait, vous avez toujours été plus performants lorsque je vous démontrais les choses au lieu de vous les expliquer. Que diriez-vous si je vous montrais ceci? »

Chris le regarda enfoncer l'un des nombreux boutons de sa télécommande. Il se tendit, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. Son inquiétude fut décuplée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venir de quelque part dans la pièce. Une bombe? Regardant autour de lui, il constata que le bruit émanait du collier de Kellie qui produisant maintenant une petite lumière rouge intermittente. Donc, ce n'était pas une bombe, cela provenait seulement du collier, mais qu'allait-il se produire?

Kellie se releva alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était elle qui produisait ce son, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un bon présage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant de l'aide, mais tout le monde reculait à son approche puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre par le malheur qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à éclater.

Le collier se mit à sonner encore plus fort. La panique de Kellie monta d'un cran. Elle regarda terrifiée son enseignant juste avant de…

BANG!

Le collier explosa, apportant avec lui une partie de la nuque de la jeune fille, la tuant instantanément.

FILLE # 13, KELLIE ANDREWS, MORTE. PLUS QUE 40 SURVIVANTS.

« Maintenant, est-ce que j'ai votre attention? » Wyatt regarda dans la direction de son professeur osant à peine croire que cela était réel. Que faisait-il? Ne pouvait-il pas empêcher tout cela? Il était leur enseignant, il aurait dû pouvoir stopper ce massacre, pas les aider à en finir. « EST-CE QUE J'AI VOTRE ATTENTION? »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit Wyatt au nom de la classa, le toisant froidement.

« Bien. Les gens au ministère du Battle Royal ont cru bon de vous fournir un vidéo pour vous expliquer les règles », mentionna le professeur alors qu'il appuyait sur un autre bouton. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement lorsque l'écran s'alluma…et seulement l'écran. « Soyez attentifs, cela pourrait très bien sauver vos vies. »

Chris tourna son attention sur l'écran où venait d'apparaître une femme.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue aux élèves de douzième année de Baker High » La femme sourit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme considérant le fait qu'ils allaient probablement tous bientôt mourir. « Vous êtes la classe chanceuse qui a été choisie pour le tout premier Battle Royale. Toutes mes félicitations. »

_Toutes mes félicitations?_, pensa Wyatt en reniflant dédaigneusement. Elle les félicitait d'être forcer de se trouver sur île où ils devront s'entretuer afin d'avoir une chance de survie?

« Merci d'avoir choisi ma classe, grande sœur. » L'aîné des Halliwell secoua la tête, interdit. Il voulait tout ceci?

« Vous êtes le bienvenue M. Cowdry. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer les règlements » Alors cela était tourné en direct, quelque part. « Premièrement, vous vous trouvez sur une île qui ressemble à ceci. »

Chris regarda le plan virtuel de l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, se rappelant de chaque détail. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir trouver une faille dans la vidéo qui lui permettrait d'éviter le carnage.

« Vous pouvez voir où vous vous situez, le petit point rouge représente le quartier général », continua la voix. « L'île est divisé en plusieurs zones qui, au cours du jeu, pourraient devenir des zones dangereuses. Votre professeur vous annoncera quelles seront les zones dangereuses à tous les six heures. Si vous vous trouvez dans l'une de ses zones, vous devrez alors quitter aussi rapidement que vous le pouvez sinon vos colliers exploseront. » Chacun était de plus en plus choqué. Quelques sanglots se firent entendre de la part de quelques filles. « Maintenant, écoutez, vous avez déjà pu voir ce qui arrivait lorsqu'ils explosaient. Les colliers nous permettent de mesurer votre pouls, nous permettant de savoir si vous êtes morts ou vivants. Ils résistent aux chocs ainsi qu'à l'eau et ils exploseront si vous essayez de les retirer, alors ne le faites pas, d'accord? » Elle fit une pause, mais les élèves étaient beaucoup trop déboussolés pour lui répondre. « Maintenant, dans quelques minutes, des soldats vont apporter des sacs. Ses sacs contiennent de la nourriture, de l'eau, une carte et un compas, une lampe-torche, un crayon et une arme. » La femme à l'écran se déplaça vers une table, montrant ainsi chaque objet. « L'arme vous a été fournis aléatoirement. Il se peut que vous soyez malchanceux. » Elle montra fièrement un couvert de casserole. Wyatt renifla de nouveau se disant que, de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune justice dans le fait de se battre à mort. « Ou peut-être aurez-vous de la chance. » Elle montra alors un pistolet. « Et ceci, serait vraiment de la chance. » Il remarqua qu'elle tenait maintenant en main une mitrailleuse. Alors, celui qui l'aurait serait assurer de la victoire, n'est-ce pas? « Cela contrera les éventuels avantages physiques. Des questions? »

« Andrew? » dit le professeur lorsqu'il vit un garçon souffrant d'embonpoint lever la main.

« Monsieur, si je survie, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer à la maison? » Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers leur professeur, attendant une réponse.

« Si tous les autres sont morts, oui. D'autres questions? »

« Et nos parents? » Wyatt regarda dans la direction de son frère qui venait tout juste de parler.

« Ils ont été informés de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez et de ce que vous allez y faire. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent. Ils étaient les deux seuls enfants de leurs parents, l'un d'eux devait survivre. Wyatt décela une étincelle dans les yeux de son cadet, il pensait à quelque chose.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvra de nouveau et quatre autres soldats pénétrèrent dans la pièce avec deux chariots contenant les sacs de survie. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte qui étaient sans aucuns doutes la sortie.

« Vos sacs sont arrivés », dit la femme de l'écran, le sourire aux lèvres. « Dernières précisions avant d'avoir vos sacs. Le jeu est de soixante-douze heures, alors s'il n'y a aucune gagnant après ce lapse de temps, tous les colliers exploseront en même temps. Aussi, vous pouvez emporter vos sacs personnels puisque je sais très bien que quelques filles en auront besoin. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler par vos numéros. Les numéros vous ont été attribués au hasard. Je veux attendre un « Présent », lorsque je nommerai votre nom. Garçons numéro 1, James Paterson. »

Wyatt regarda son meilleur ami se lever.

« Présent », répondit James, sa voix tremblait alors qu'il marchait, son sac personnel sur son épaule. Le soldat lui lança un sac et lui fit signe de quitter la salle.

DÉBUT DU JEU 00H30

« Fille numéro 1, Lisa James. »

Une jeune fille blonde se leva et pris son sac, de longues coulisses de mascara sur ses joues à force d'avoir pleuré.

« Allez, dépêches-toi », cria le Capitaine. La jeune fille courut prendre son sac. Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Wyatt attira l'attention de sa copine.

« Prends mon sac avec toi, je prendrai le tiens », lui dit-il, sachant à quel point son sac était lourd. « Peu importe lequel d'entre-nous sort en premier nous devons attendre l'autre. «

Callie le regarda alors qu'il lui essayait une larme avec un faible sourire.

« Garçon numéro 2, Rory Granger. »

Un autre coéquipier de Wyatt se leva et prit une grande inspiration. Il prit le sac que lui tendait le soldat, se retourna et salua les élèves restant avant de quitter l'immeuble.

« Fille numéro 2, Sarah Winter. »

La plus jeune fille du groupe se leva, prit son propre sac et jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux gens présents dans la pièce. Après avoir reçu son bien, elle quitta à son tour.

« Garçon numéro 3, Sam White. »

Un grand garçon, déglingué, se leva et regarda suspicieusement les autres étudiants avant de recevoir son sac. Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il trébucha et s'étala sur son long. Sans perdre un instant, il se releva et sortit.

« Fille numéro 3, Zoe Walker. »

Zoe se leva à son tour, prit ses biens et le sac, et quitta.

« Garçon numéro 4, Ricky Grove. »

Tout le monde regarda le criminel courir hors de la pièce, attrapant son sac au passage. Aucun doute qu'il était prêt à jouer.

« Fille numéro 4, Carla Thornton. »

Wyatt regarda un garçon l'embrasser et elle, s'éloigner, secouant la tête. Elle marcha la tête haute et reçu le sac qu'on lui lança qu'elle lança directement à M. Cowdry.

« Vous pouvez le garder. »

Le Halliwell la regarda partir, sans arme, étonné. Le professeur redonna le sac à au soldat avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Garçon numéro 5, Wyatt Halliwell. »

Entendant son nom, Wyatt leva les yeux vers son enseignant et pris une grande inspiration, se préparant mentalement pour l'épreuve qu'il allait devoir subir, puis il se tourna vers son frère.

« On se voit dehors », murmura-t-il et ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Chris lui fasse signe qu'il avait compris. Le quart-arrière blond pris le sac de sa petite-amie, ne se préoccupant guère de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, et prit le sac qu'on lui tendit. Il se préparait à sortir lorsque Ricky entra en coup de vent, lançant le sac qu'il avait en main au soldat, regardant le capitaine.

« Ce n'est pas mon sac », dit-il en prenant un autre sac. « Celui-là est le mien. »

Le prisonnier se retourna et quitta de nouveau la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Wyatt qui regardait ses amis plus que confus.

« Aller! », hurla M. Cowdry au jeune homme qui revint sur terre et courut vers l'extérieur.

Il courut hors de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers un buisson à l'abri des regards, mais duquel il pouvait voir la porte principal de façon à ne pas manquer la sortie de Callie et Chris. Il utilisa ce temps pour vérifier s'il pouvait s'éclipser de l'île. Il lui était impossible de sentir ses charges ce qu'il le faisait se demander si ses pouvoirs étaient encore fonctionnels. Il réalisa bien vite qu'il lui était impossible de s'éclipser. Il soupira et essaya sa télékinésie pour ouvrir le sac. Rien. Aucun pouvoir, ce qui voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Le jeu était dirigé par des démons.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review!**

**CrazyLizzy**


	4. Sans pouvoirs

**Il y a eu une petite confusion dans ma traduction... alors voici le véritable chapitre quatre. **

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

« Fille numéro 7, Callie Jordan. »

Comme son petit-ami lui avait dit, elle prit le sac de Wyatt. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Chris, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait être en pleine méditation, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il essayait d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. Elle se leva prit l'autre sac et sortit, priant que Wyatt soit resté dans les alentours.

La jeune cheerleader sortit du bâtiment et s'arrêta près de l'entrée, regardant autour d'elle. Est-ce que Wyatt l'avait abandonnée? Non, il ne ferait jamais cela. Elle décida de continuer droit devant elle, ne lâchant pas du regard les buissons devant elle, peut-être s'y était-il caché. Ou peut-être était-il simplement partir loin d'elle ayant un trouvé un moyen de se sauver.

Soudainement, elle entendit du bruit provenir des buissons. Elle s'approcha prudemment puisque rien ne lui disait qu'il s'agissait de son copain. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui avait déjà tué Wyatt et qui attendait pour faire d'elle sa prochaine victime.

« Callie », entendit-elle. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Wyatt. « Callie, par ici. » Elle se pencha, prenant bien soin de vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège.

Elle alla rejoindre Wyatt dans sa cachette pour le voir qui lui tendait la main.

« Alors, tu m'as vraiment attendu. »

« Évidemment. Maintenant, reste penchée. Nous devons attendre Chris avant d'essayer de trouver James. » Il devait trouver James, mais il ne dirait pas la vrai raison à Callie. James était à moitié démon, peut-être pourrait-il les amener loin de l'île grâce à ses pouvoirs. Après tout, un démon ne bloquerait pas son propre moyen de transportation, non?

* * *

« Garçon numéro 12, Peter Ocean. »

Le dernier prisonnier de la pièce se leva, passa les élèves restant, avant de prendre son sac et disparaître hors de l'immeuble.

« Fille numéro 12, Megan Marshall »

La cheerleader se leva, pris ses effets personnels ainsi que le sac, mais ne quitta pas immédiatement la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres. Le peu d'étudiants qu'il restait sanglotait alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'aucun d'eux n'y échapperait.

« Garçon numéro 13, Chris Halliwell. »

_Génial, le numéro,_ pensa Chris en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait déjà constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas faire usage de ses pouvoirs, mais avait passé les dix dernières minutes à chercher une solution pour les sortir du pétrin. Heureusement, il avait apporté son portable, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de trouver une source d'énergie.

Le jeune brun prit ses effets et le sac puis quitta à son tour la pièce. Il courut rapidement à travers les corridors, passant devant plusieurs soldats qui formaient le chemin vers la sortie, l'endroit où Wyatt était supposé l'attendre. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de l'attendre. Il mentait probablement. Il devait sûrement s'être enfui avec Callie et Chris ne le reverrait jamais. Il fut vite prouver qu'il avait tord lorsque Wyatt, en compagnie de Callie, courut le rejoindre.

« Allez », dit Wyatt, poussant son frère à l'abri. «Nous devons trouver James avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Trop tard pour quoi? »

« Pour nous sauver », répondit-il oubliant provisoirement la présence de Callie alors qu'il poursuivait la conversation. « Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. Toi? »

« Non, j'ai essayé là-bas, mais si nous pouvons trouver une source d'alimentation quelque part alors je crois avoir une idée. J'ai apporté mon portable, mais il n'a qu'une batterie de trois heures. »

« Tu as un plan? », demanda Wyatt alors qu'ils commençaient à courir. « J'aurais dû m'en douter, tu as toujours un plan. »

* * *

« Fille numéro 21, Lexa Thomas »

Une autre cheerleader sortit de la pièce en prenant le sac. Elle était la dernière élève. Brian regarda le Capitaine, un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres.

01H11. TOUS LES ÉLÈVES SONT EN JEU

* * *

Le garçon numéro 20, Tony Borneo, creusait son chemin à travers les buissons devant l'immeuble. Il prit sa lampe en main et jeta un œil à sa carte afin de trouver un endroit tranquille pour penser à un plan d'attaque. Il refusait de perdre ce jeu. Il les tuerait tous et rentrerait chez lui.

Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui et se retourna pour voir une Britney Snow chanceler dans sa direction, une flèche en travers la gorge.

« Aide-moi! », réussit-elle à articuler alors qu'elle tombait. Tony dirigea le faisceau lumineux de sa torche dans sa direction juste à temps pour voir une autre flèche surgit de la noirceur et se planter dans la tête de la jeune danseuse lui ressortant par la bouche.

L'Italien recula et regarda vers le bâtiment pour y voir sur le toit Sam White le viser avec une arbalète. Il s'apprêtait à tirer et…

BANG!

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et s'écroula, plusieurs mètres plus bas sur le sol. Tony eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une ombre prendre l'arbalète et disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait surestimé ses capacités.

FILLE # 14, BRITNEY SNOW, MORTE

GARÇON # 3, SAM WHITE, MORT

PLUS QUE 38 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Brian Cowdry regardait les écrans du quartier général du Battle Royal. L'un des tableaux montrait tous les noms ainsi que les numéros des étudiants, lui disant en rouge et en vert s'ils étaient morts ou vivants. Un autre tableau représentait l'île et la location de chaque élève. Éventuellement s'y ajoutera les zones dangereuses. Il remarqua alors un groupe de cinq élèves concentrés dans la région B4.

Se sentant observé, Brian se retourna pour voir le Capitaine Black sourire narquoisement.

« Je ne serais pas inquiet pour lui, si j'étais vous », informa le Capitaine. « Je suis sûr qu'il se sortira de cette situation sans aucun problème. »

* * *

Un groupe d'élèves formé de trois garçons et deux filles, entourait Ricky Grove, l'un des garçons, numéro 7, Kieran Summers, le tenant par le cou alors qu'une des filles, numéro 11, Melissa Jackson, fouillait son sac à la recherche de l'arme qu'il contenait, un ventilateur portatif. Le groupe ria alors qu'un autre garçon, Nick Rogers, pointa son arme sur lui.

« Tout un arme, n'est-ce pas? », dit-il. « Pourquoi participes-tu à ce jeu monstrueux? Qui es-tu? »

« Nous n'allons tuer personne », ajouta Melissa. « Dis-nous pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Et nous voulons la vérité », ajouta l'autre fille, Lisa.

Ricky frappa alors Kieran au visage et le poussa contre les deux filles avant de sortir du cercle derrière Nick, lui attrapant les bras, le forçant ainsi à tirer ses amis. Il retourna ensuite l'arme contre son prisonnier.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil autour de lui pour constater que Melissa vivait toujours.

« Je t'en pris, ne… »

Sans rechigner, il pointa son révolver sur la tête de la jeune fille et la tua d'une balle dans la tête. Il récupéra ensuite les armes qu'ils avaient laissées derrière. C'était beaucoup trop facile pour le Warlock.

FILLE # 1, LISA JAMES, MORTE

GARÇON # 7, KIERAN SUMMERS, MORT

GARÇON # 11, NICK ROGERS, MORT

FILLE # 12 MELISSA JACKSON, MORTE

GARÇON # 17, ANDY BATES, MORT

PLUS QUE 33 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Jeff Smith avait finalement retrouvé sa petite-amie, près de la falaise, à l'endroit même où il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre après l'avoir repéré sur la carte qu'il avait vu à l'écran. Il savait que Carla ne désirait pas participer à ce jeu, que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à redonner le sac au professeur, et elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle avait l'intention de se suicider, mais il refusait de rester seul. S'ils devaient mourir, il voulait mourir avec elle.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela avec moi », dit Carla à son copain, le regardant puis regardant l'eau qui frappait les rochers au bas de la falaise. Elle ne pouvait le voir puisqu'il faisait noir, mais elle pouvait l'entendre. Jeff mit sa main sur son épaule et regarda derrière lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu.

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne peux pas croire que des gens jouent à ce jeu immonde. »

« Es-tu certaine de vouloir faire cela? »

« Je ne jouerai pas Jeff, je ne le ferai pas. » Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder la noirceur de l'eau. « Tu n'as pas à me suivre. »

« Je veux mourir avec toi. »

Elle lui sourit tristement et lui prit la main.

« Prêt? »

« Non. » Jeff secoua la tête, mais ils sautèrent quand même. Le cri de Jeff se perdit dans les flots de la mer.

FILLE # 4, CARLA THORNTON, MORTE

GARÇON # 19, JEFF SMITH, MORT

PLUS QUE 31 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Wyatt et Chris couraient toujours, prenant grand soin de vérifier que Callie les suivait toujours. Entendant les coups de feu, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Quelqu'un a commencé à jouer », soupira Wyatt, regardant Callie qui pleurait. « Allez, viens là. »

« J'ai peur Wyatt », dit-elle, sanglotant contre son torse. « Je suis effrayée. »

« Je sais, je le suis aussi », la réconforta-t-il. « Alors Chris, quelle arme as-tu obtenu? »

Le plus jeune des Halliwell fouilla son sac, il avait complètement oublié les armes, ses pensées dirigées dans une toute autre direction. Il sortit du sac un GPS et regarda son frère le sourire aux lèvres. Voyant que son frère ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, il regarda autour de lui et les amena à couvert dans un bosquet. Il actionna le GPS et afficha la carte de l'île avec la position de chaque joueur encore vivant.

« Regardez, il y a une centrale énergétique à cet endroit. », montra Chris. « Il doit y avoir une source électrique que je pourrais utiliser. Cette île a sûrement déjà été habitée, il y a une clinique médicale et un village… »

« Chris, viens-en au point principal », dit brusquement Callie.

« Désolé… » Il oubliait parfois qu'il avait tendance à changer de sujet lorsqu'il était énervé. « La centrale énergétique, nous allons là-bas. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir alimenter mon ordinateur. »

« Allons-y, alors. »

« Wy, attends. » Chris le regarda. « Qu'as-tu eu comme arme? »

Il vit un sourire mesquin apparaître sur le visage de son frère, ce qui le fit s'inquiéter durant une fraction de seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Wyatt sortir un pistolet de sa poche arrière.

« Pas si mal, n'est-ce pas? Si jamais quelqu'un essaie de nous arrêter, nous n'aurons qu'à l'éliminer… »

« Wyatt… », dit Chris.

« Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne l'utiliserais que si notre vie est menacée. » Voyant son frère approuvé, Wyatt soupira. « Allons-y, maintenant. »

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est celui qui était posté ici précédement... désolée pour la confusion.**


	5. Qui est en charge?

**ATTENTION!!! IL Y A EU CONFUSION LORSQUE J'AI POSTÉ LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT. JE VOUS SUGGÈRE D'ALLER LE LIRE DE NOUVEAU PUISQUE CE N'EST PLUS LE MÊME. **

**Celui-ci est celui de samedi... Désolée!**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Jake Paterson était assis contre un arbre, regardant sa carte, lorsqu'il entendit une brindille craquée. Il releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les alentours, mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour y voir quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre. Trois heures du matin. Encore un autre trois heures avant le premier rapport et deux heures et demi avait le levé du soleil. S'il pouvait sortir vivant de la première nuit alors tout irait mieux, car lorsque la nuit tomberait de nouveau, il serait mieux préparé.

Une autre brindille craqua… Il y avait quelqu'un dans les buissons, mais qui? Serait-ce un ami ou un ennemi?

Se relevant, il décida de ne pas rester pour en avoir le cœur net et commença reculer dans les profondeurs de la forêt lorsqu'il buta contre quelque chose ou, plutôt, quelqu'un.

Jake se retourna et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » La personne qu'il croyait être un allié ne lui répondit jamais, levant contre lui une arbalète chargée. « Aller, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Arrête-ça! On est ami, non? »

Les yeux de Jake s'élargirent lorsqu'il entendit l'arbalète faire feu. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la flèche qui alla se planter dans sa poitrine. Le joueur de football laissa tomber son sac et chancela. Il perdit pied sur une pierre et tomba, sa tête en heurtant une autre.

La silhouette, qui était sensé être l'amie de Jake, l'enjamba, regarda dans les yeux vides et partit dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Il prit le sac de survie et chercha l'arme qu'il contenait. Réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un banal couvercle de casserole, il le lança au sol. Puis il se ravisa, cela pourrait toujours lui être utile s'il se faisait attaquer.

GARÇON # 9, JAKE PATERSON, MORT

PLUS QUE 30 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Zoe Walker était assise dans une hutte qu'elle avait trouvée pour attendre l'arrivée du jour. Elle y était assise mangeant un peu de ses provisions lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Battant des records de vitesse, elle se cacha derrière une étagère et ferma sa lampe-torche, regardant entrer la silhouette. 

« Il y a quelqu'un? », demanda une voix féminine. « Il y a quelqu'un? Je sais que vous êtes là, j'ai vu de la lumière. »

« Angel? », demanda Zoe, sortant de sa cachette pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une magnifique jeune fille brune. « Oh, c'est toi. J'ai cru que c'était… Tu sais… »

« Oui, je sais » Angel sourit doucement. « C'est pourquoi je tenais à savoir qui se cachait ici, pour, tu sais… C'est Zoe, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est ça » La blonde sourit. Quelqu'un savait qui elle était. « As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre en venant ici? »

« Non, tout le monde a disparu. » Angel s'assit aux côtés de Zoe. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps. « Seigneur, il fait froid ici. »

« Je sais », approuva Zoe en retirant un chandail de son sac personnel. « Tiens, je te le prête. »

« Merci », sourit Angel. « J'oublie toujours d'apporter des vêtements chauds. » La jolie brunette remarqua alors un fusil paralysant sur la table, l'arme de Zoe. « Tu n'utiliserais pas ce truc sur moi, n'est-ce pas? »

« Quoi? », demanda Zoe, pour ensuite jeter un œil à son arme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda Angel et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Je ne joue pas à ce jeu. »

« C'est bien. » Angel sourit malicieusement, mais Zoe manqua la lueur démoniaque qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Alors… Quelle arme as-tu eu? »

« Je vais te montrer. » La jeune fille sortit brusquement une faucille de son sac et avant que Zoe puisse se défendre, elle l'enfonça dans le cou de sa vis-à-vis. Par contre, cela ne tua pas immédiatement l'autre fille qui regardait Angel, choquée. « J'ai menti lorsque j'ai dit que je n'avais vu personne. J'ai vu Millie et Laura se promener dans les alentours il y a à peine quelques minutes. Je ne vais pas mourir de cette façon et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de mourir. »

Sur ces paroles, Angel retira la faucille du cou de la jeune fille pour la planter dans sa tête, la regardant pousser son dernier soupir.

À l'extérieur, suspendu par le cou, les corps deux jeunes filles, qu'Angel venait de mentionner, flottaient au vent.

FILLE # 3, ZOE WALKER, MORTE

FILLE # 5, MILLIE TWEETS, MORTE

FILLE # 9, LAURA HARGREAVES, MORTE

PLUS QUE 27 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Les frères Halliwell couraient à travers les bois, Chris les menant à la centrale énergétique, évitant les endroits fréquentés par les autres élèves. Ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne, sauf James, le meilleur ami de Wyatt, et eux-mêmes. 

Wyatt traînait Callie derrière lui, ayant repris ses effets personnels alors que Chris transportait son sac de survie. Chris était peut-être le génie de la famille, mais il était loin d'être mollasson. Wyatt se doutait bien que cela devoir avoir un lien avec le jogging qu'il faisait à tous les matins et à tous les soirs.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la lisière de la forêt lorsque Chris fit arrêter la progression.

« Chris, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Chut… » Chris se retourna, leur faisant signe de se taire, alors qu'il concentrait son attention sur son GPS.

« Qui est G10? », demanda Callie recevant un hausse d'épaule de la part de Wyatt, après tout il était sorti cinq numéro avant celui-ci, mais jetant un coup d'œil à Chris, il le vit réfléchir.

« Ben, je crois. » Chris prit un temps d'arrêt pour se creuser les méninges. « Je n'en suis pas certain par contre. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentré. J'ai préféré réfléchir à une façon de quitter cette île. »

« D'accord, alors, est-ce qu'on lui fait confiance? », demanda de nouveau Callie.

« Nous ne savons pas avec certitude s'il s'agit de Ben. Pour autant que l'on sache, il se pourrait très que ce soit l'un de ces prisonniers. De plus, rien ne nous dit que l'on peut faire confiance à Ben. »

« Alors que faisons-nous? », demanda Callie alors que Chris se relevait.

« Nous prendrons un chemin plus long », répondit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance? », ajouta Callie à l'intention de son petit-ami.

« C'est mon frère », répondit Wyatt. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, et que c'était toujours la faute de l'aîné, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Chris. Ils avaient chassé le démon assez souvent pour le savoir. « Je sais que je peux lui confier ma vie. »

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé sur l'île, il était maintenant six heures du matin, ceux qui étaient dépourvus de montre ne pouvant naturellement pas être au courant si ce n'était de la musique classique qui jouait à travers l'île de Battle Royale. 

« Il est six heures », annonça la vois de M. Cowdry une fois que la musique s'arrêta. Tous les élèves se réveillèrent au son de cette voix honnis. « Il est temps de se lever pour une autre journée de tuer ou être tué. »

Le garçon numéro 15, Sean Taylor se réveilla sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il avait cru que cela était l'option la plus sécuritaire afin d'avoir deux petites heures de sommeil avant de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette île sans avoir à tuer quelqu'un ou être lui-même assassiné. La voix de son professeur lui fit passer des frissons à travers le corps. Autrefois, il s'était fié à cet homme, maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun respect pour lui. C'était stupéfiant de vois à quel point un simple acte pouvait détruire le respect d'une personne.

« Maintenant, je vais vous lire la liste de vous amis décédés selon le moment de leur mort. Garçon numéro 1, Jeremy Watson. Fille numéro 13, Kellie Andrews. Fille numéro 14, Britney Snow. Garçon numéro 3, Sam White… »

Quelque part sur l'île, Angel se lavait les cheveux dans un bol tout en écoutant le rapport de son professeur.

« Garçon numéro 7, Kieran Summers. Fille numéro 1, Lisa James. Fille numéro 11, Melissa Jackson. Garçon numéro 11, Nick Rogers. Garçon numéro 17, Andy Bates. Fille numéro 14, Carla Thornton. Garçon numéro 19, Jeff Smith. Garçon numéro 9, Jake Paterson. Fille numéro 13, Laura Hargreaves. Fille numéro 5, Millie Tweets. Finalement, Fille numéro 3, Zoe Walker… »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Angel à la mention des derniers noms. C'était elle qui les avait tuées.

Wyatt s'adossa à la centrale, écoutant les noms et espérant que celui de James ne fasse pas parti de la liste. Il ne l'avait pas vu apparaître sur le GPS de Chris et était inquiet qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Lorsque les noms s'arrêtèrent, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, recevant de la part de Callie un regard meurtrier.

« C'est quoi ce regard? »

« C'est quoi ce soupir? »

« James n'était pas sur la liste. »

« Non, mais Carla si », expliqua la jeune cheerleader. « Elle avait redonné son sac à M. Cowdry. »

« Je sais… Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de retrouver James. »

« Maintenant que vous connaissez les morts, il est temps de prendre en note les zones dangereuses. » Wyatt sortit sa carte alors que Chris préparait le petit-déjeuner. _Chef un jour, chef toujours, _pensa Wyatt, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à leur mère. Chaque fois qu'une zone était mentionnée, Wyatt la notait sur la carte ainsi que son heure d'activation. « À partir de 7h, A1. À partir de 9h, C7. À partir de 11h, F1. C'est tout pour l'instant, je vous reparlerai dans six heures. »

Chris détourna son attention de sa cuisine pour regarder son frère.

« Cette zone ne deviendra pas dangereuse, n'est-ce pas? Mon portable est en train de se recharger. », demanda-t-il et retourna à son repas lorsque Wyatt acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire, Chris? », demanda Callie. « Et qu'es-tu en train de nous cuisiner? »

« Du riz. J'ai cru que des féculents seraient ce qu'il y avait de mieux ne sachant pas si nous allons pouvoir remanger. Et pour ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, tu le verras bien plus tard. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer pour l'instant.»

* * *

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait déjà quinze morts », soupira Brad Finlow après avoir pris en note les zones dangereuses. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre et il savait que son coéquipier, Stu Griffith, était dans le même état d'esprit. 

« Nous allons devoir veiller l'un sur l'autre. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous essayer de trouver les autres. »

« Comme qui? » Ni un, ni l'autre ne s'entendait réellement avec d'autres personnes, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient avoué être homosexuels. « Le grand Wyatt Halliwell? Je viens de découvrir quelque chose, peu importe le niveau de popularité, cela ne les empêche pas de mourir. Jake n'était-il pas sur la liste? »

« Il l'était. Aller, viens, cette zone va bientôt devenir dangereuse. »

* * *

Chris était assis à l'une des tables que contenait leur cachette, totalement absorbé par son ordinateur. Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement pour voir Wyatt les mains levées en une position défensive avec pour seule arme une bouteille d'eau.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié que tu détestais te faire prendre par surprise. »

« Cela n'a plus été la même chose après que je me sois fait kidnapper par ce démon. » Le brun soupira et se concentra sur son ordinateur. « De plus, je ne sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoirs. »

« Ouais », approuva Wyatt, s'asseyant à côté de Chris pour regarder l'écran du portable. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ce n'est pas le site officiel du BR? »

« Pas réellement. J'essaie de m'infiltrer à l'intérieur de leur système. Si je le peut, je vais le pirater de façon à pouvoir retirer ces colliers et jouer les morts jusqu'à ce que le jeu se termine. »

« Et c'est ça ton plan génial? »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir. »

Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire alors que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas. Wyatt attrapa son fusil, paré à toute éventualité, alors que Chris jetait un coup d'œil à son GPS. Un mur les séparait de l'entrée ce qui leur permettait de vérifier de qui il s'agissait avant de commettre l'irréparable.

G1. James Paterson. Chris soupira et montra le GPS à Wyatt qui rangea son arme. Ils attendirent que l'autre garçon vienne les rejoindre.

« James », dit Wyatt faisant sursauter son ami.

« Bon sang, Wyatt! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Une chance que c'est toi. »

« C'est bon de te revoir », l'accueillit l'aîné des Halliwell, le saluant d'une poignée de main viril alors que Chris retournait son attention à son ordinateur. « Nous sommes en train de chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici. »

« Vraiment? », demanda James, regardant aux alentours puis, fronçant les sourcils. « Où est Callie? J'aurais cru que… »

« Elle se lave les cheveux. Tous les trois, nous avons passé la nuit ici. Et toi? Qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps? » Il remarqua que les vêtements de son ami était dans un piteux état, couverts de détriments et déchirés de toute part.

« Dans le bois. J'ai vu Jake, il est… »

« Je sais, j'ai entendu le rapport ce matin », dit Wyatt, comprenant ce que l'autre adolescent tentait de dire. « Nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnent plus », continua-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à la porte afin de ne pas se faire surprendre par Callie. « Les tiens? »

« J'ai essayé de disparaître. Je n'ai pas pu y arriver. Je ne crois pas que la magie puisse nous aider cette fois. »

« HA, AH! », cria Chris, faisant sursauter les deux aînés.

« Tu as réussi? »

« Quoi? Ah, non, désolé», dit-il l'air coupable. « Je viens seulement de trouver des renseignement sur le Capitaine. Venez voir. »

Wyatt se dirigea derrière Chris et fronça les sourcils.

« David Johnson. Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose? »

« Notre professeur de neuvième année, tu sais celui qui… »

« Qui me détesta dès le premier jour. Il a changé. »

« Sans aucun doute, mais il y a plus », continua Chris. « Regarde le tatoo qu'il a sur le bras. » Les sourcils de Wyatt se froncèrent d'avantage alors qu'il regardait la photo.

« Que suis-je sensé comprendre? », demanda-t-il, attendant l'explication de son frère.

« Le tatoo, c'est une marque démoniaque. Je le sais, je l'ai déjà aperçu dans un livre à l'école de magie. C'est le symbole de l'académie des démons. »

James se leva et regarda la photo à son tour. Wyatt vit la compréhension se peindre sur son visage.

« C'est un mortel transformé en démon », dit-il. « Cela n'augure rien de bon. Il doit savoir que tu es l'enfant béni, Wyatt. Tu es en danger. Ce n'est pas seulement nos camarades qui essaieront de te tuer. » Wyatt vit Chris taper quelque chose sur son clavier pour faire apparaître la photo des trois prisonniers.

« Surtout avec ces trois-là qui ne sont pas seulement des prisonniers, mais aussi des démons. »

« Des démons en prison? », demanda Wyatt, complètement perdu.

« Cela doit avoir un lien avec ça », dit Chris tout en lisant les biographies des trois prisonniers. « Je veux dire, l'un deux a passé quatre ans en prison, mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne les a pas toutes passées derrière les barreaux.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, inquiets que leur classe n'est pas été choisie par hasard, mais bien parce que le deux fois bénis et son puissant frère s'y trouvaient.

* * *

**Un nouveau chapitre dans deux jours, promis! Encore une fois, désolée, c'est mon erreur!**

**CrazyLizzy**


	6. Plus que 21 survivants

**Alors, voici le sixième chapitre! Aucune erreur, cette fois! **

**Bonne lecture**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Tony marchait à travers les bois en compagnie de Steph Dunders, une blonde plutôt snob âgée de dix-sept ans. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la vague de panique de la veille et avaient décidé de travailler ensemble. Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause pour se revigorer, un buisson se mit à bouger avant de laisser apparaître un garçon, Robert Jones, souffrant d'embonpoint courant dans leur direction, une épée à la main.

« Rob! », cria Tony, mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas.

« Je vous ai eu! », cria-t-il, fou.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », s'exclama Tony, tenant son sac de survie de façon à bloquer le coup d'épée que lui destinait Robert. L'arme traversa le sac avant de buter contre un objet métallique. Tony lâcha rapidement le sac et en sortit une batte de baseball métallique, juste à temps pour arrêter une autre attaque.

Tony repoussa l'autre garçon, grâce à la connexion entre leurs armes respectives, faisant perdre pied à Robert, l'épée lâchée au vol.

Les deux adolescents ne purent que regarder Robert tomber et se faire empaler par sa propre arme.

« Oh mon Dieu! », pleura Steph, une fois la bataille terminée, avant de regarder le jeune Italien à ses côtés.

« C'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Je sais », dit-elle, ne pouvant détourner le regard du corps devant elle, alors que quelqu'un apparaissait comme par magie devant elle. « Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que… Qui…? »

Tony reconnut immédiatement le prisonnier, Peter Ocean, qui brandissait un Colt .45.

« Je vous ai trouvé », dit-il pointant son arme vers l'autre garçon.

« Arrête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire? »

« Rien. Je ne suis pas après toi, tu te trouves seulement sur mon chemin. »

Sur ces mots, il tira Tony en pleine poitrine et se tourna vers la fille qui pleurait. Il chargea de nouveau l'arme, un sourire maléfique sur le visage, puis changea d'avis et prit un athame qu'il lança directement dans la poitrine de l'adolescente la tuant instantanément.

GARÇON # 6, ROBERT JONES, MORT

GARÇON # 20, TONY BORNEO, MORT

FILLE # 19, STEPH DUNDERS, MORTE

PLUS QUE 24 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Ça veut dire que nous allons devoir affronter trois Warlock et, ce, sans le moindre pouvoir », soupira Wyatt se calant contre sa chaise, assimilant l'information. « Ça va être une partie de plaisir », dit-il alors que Callie revenait dans la pièce, obligeant les trois comparses à changer de conversation. « Comment se porte ton infiltration dans leur système informatique? »

« Je suis bloqué par un mot de passe », admit le plus jeune des Halliwell. « Les ordinateurs essaient d'entrer, mais j'ignore s'ils seront capable de dire qu'il y a quelqu'un en train de les pirater. »

« Quel bien cela peut-il faire de toute façon? », dit Callie, soupirant exagérément alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son copain. Elle manqua le regard que lui lançait Chris par contre Wyatt, lui, le vit très bien et ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Quoi? », demanda la fille.

« Rien », répondit Wyatt secouant la tête alors que Chris et James commençaient à rire. « Ne t'en préoccupe pas. »

Callie les regarda suspicieusement avant de tourner son attention vers Chris.

« Je suppose qu'être brillant peut parfois être utile. »

« Parfois. », dit Chris, un sourire forcé peint sur le visage. « Tout comme cela doit être utile d'avoir si belle apparence pour ouvrir les cuisses à tous les hommes qui pourraient t'être utile. »

« Chris! », s'exclama Wyatt alors que Callie laissait échapper un hurlement indigné et que James éclatait de rire.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-il en regardant James. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

« Tu es hors sujet, Chris. » Wyatt secoua la tête se rappelant à cet instant pourquoi lui et Chris ne s'étaient jamais entendus, ils étaient trop différents, mais pour l'instant il avait besoin de lui afin de sortir de cette île sans devoir le tuer. Il le tuerait aussitôt de retour chez eux. Pas littéralement, bien entendu. « Peut-être devrais-tu te concentrer sur ton ordinateur. »

« Et toi, tu devrais lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Je sais que tu le veux aussi. »

« Toi », ria James alors que Callie sortait indignée. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un illuminé, mais tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

Wyatt jeta un regard menaçant à son ami avant d'aller à la poursuite de sa petite-amie, alors que Chris reniflait dédaigneusement et retournait à ses occupations.

« Je croyais que je n'étais que le désagréable petit frère », dit finalement le plus jeune adolescent.

« Seulement lorsque l'on chasse le démon. Ce que tu viens de dire à Callie, je me retiens de lui balancer en pleine figure depuis qu'elle et Wyatt sont ensemble de façon exclusive, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé, par amitié. »

Ils partagèrent un regard complice.

« Comment vas-tu vaincre les démons? »

« J'y ai pensé. La magie ne peut pas avoir tout simplement disparue. Ils doivent l'utiliser pour bloquer nos pouvoirs ce qui veut dire que les enchantements et les potions devraient fonctionner. »

« Peut-être, mais nous n'avons rien qui nous permette… »

Chris ouvrit l'une des nombreuses pochettes de son sac pour dévoiler au demi-démon les potions qu'elle contenait.

« Je suis toujours prêt. »

James rit. « Tu es quand même un peu illuminé. »

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque la musique classique fut entendue de nouveau à travers l'île. Les élèves surent qu'il était temps pour le rapport du midi.

« Bonne après-midi », résonna la voix de Brian. « Je vous suggère de prendre une pause et de vous restaurer. Quoiqu'en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste que j'ai entre les mains, je pourrais croire que vous ne m'ayez pas entendu pour le faire. La nuit dernière, vous vous êtes montrés très efficace, par contre, ce matin, moins, beaucoup moins… »

* * *

Angel s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son professeur. Elle avait passé la mâtiné à courir après un repas décent. Le minable bout de pain qu'on lui avait donné était loin d'être suffisant et courir à travers les bois était dangereux surtout en ignorant sur qui elle pouvait tomber.

« Premièrement, la liste des morts. Garçon numéro 6, Robert Jones. Garçon numéro 20, Tony Borneo. Fille numéro 19, Steph Dunders. Vous vous laissez aller. Si cela continue, il y aura des conséquences. »

* * *

Chris soupira pour une énième fois alors qu'il échouait, encore une fois, à pénétrer le système. C'était une chose d'essayer de le pirater, c'en était une autre de le faire en écoutant le rapport.

« Maintenant pour les zones. » Le jeune Halliwell ramena sa carte près de lui, tout comme James, pour noter ce qui allait suivre. « À 15h, G10 et à 17h, D6. Maintenant, arrêtez de paresser. Le plus tôt vous aurez tué tout le monde, le plus tôt vous rentrerez chez vous. »

Une fois les zones marquées sur la carte, il retourna à son piratage. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa quelque chose.

« Merde », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Quoi? », demanda James, n'y comprenant rien jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde sa propre carte.

« Ça va devenir une zone dangereuse à dix-sept heures », expliqua Chris alors que Wyatt et Callie pénétraient dans le bâtiment. Le brun préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'avait fait son frère. « Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. »

« Peut-être devrions-nous partir maintenant », dit James, jetant un coup d'œil à Wyatt.

« Non, nous partirons à seize heure. Je dois réussir à pénétrer le système. Si je le fais une fois, il sera plus facile d'y retourner après. »

James regarda de nouveau Wyatt, inquiet que Chris délaye leur départ bien trop tard.

« Il a raison », dit-il. « Nous partions à seize heures. D'ici là, je vais essayer de nous trouver une autre cachette. »

* * *

Angel retourna à la hutte où elle avait passé la dernière nuit. Elle venait à peine de passer la porte qu'elle vit quelqu'un qui semblait l'attendre.

« Cassie! Je ne croyais pas te voir ici! »

« J'aurais dû me douter que je te trouverais ici », soupira la rouquine. « La trainée de l'école. »

Angel roula les yeux. « Tu ne vas pas revenir là-dessus. »

« Si », acquiesça Cassie, regardant Angel retirer de sa ceinture la faucille.

« Pourquoi? », demanda la brune, tenant fermement son arme devant elle.

« J'ai trouvé Zoe. Sa tête et son cou semblaient avoir été coupé avec un couteau, ou peut-être, une faucille. », expliqua l'autre jeune fille. « L'as-tu tué? »

« Bien sûr que non! », mentit Angel.

« J'ai aussi trouvé Millie et Laura, pendues par le cou. »

« Je les ai aussi vu la nuit dernière. Tu crois que j'aurais pu faire cela? Pendre deux personnes? »

« Alors, tu étais dans les alentours », dit Cassie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai tué personne. »

« Rob et Tony n'étaient pas si loin, non plus. Tu sais, Tony était mon petit-ami avant que tu te le fasses. Tu as fait la même chose avec la majorité de la classe, que dis-je, de l'école! »

Avant qu'Angel puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Cassie se jeta sur elle, lui faisant perdre la faucille, criant et la frappant.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale putain! Je vais rendre un immense service à tous les filles de notre école et te tuer. »

« Je t'en pris, Cas, ne fais pas ça! », supplia Angel en voyant la rouquine sortir un pistolet de son pantalon.

Soudainement, Cassie se figea, les yeux écarquillés, regardant Angel qui souriait. La rouquine s'effondra sur sa prisonnière qui se dégagea, lui prenant son fusil. Angel se leva et se pencha au-dessous de l'autre jeune fille.

« C'était l'arme de Zoe. », expliqua-t-elle, montrant le pistolet paralysant qu'elle venait d'utiliser. « Pas mal, n'est-ce pas? Mais, c'est loin d'être aussi bien que ton arme. Elle pourrait très bien se révéler utile. »

« Salope », réussit à articuler Cassie alors que la dégénérée pointait l'arme sur elle.

« Il n'y a aucun mal à tuer dans cette situation. Des dernières paroles avant de mourir? »

« Sale meurtrière! »

« J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. »

BANG!

Le coup de feu résonna à travers la pièce alors que la rouquine poussait son dernier soupir.

FILLE #15, CASSIE GRAHAM, MORTE

PLUS QUE 23 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Caitlin, attends-moi! » La jeune brune entendit une voix masculine l'appeler alors qu'elle rentrait de son jogging quotidien. « Caitlin! »

Regardant derrière, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Tommy », dit-elle en continuant sa course. « Je ne tiens pas à te parler. »

« S'il te plaît, Cait, je dois vraiment te parler », dit le jeune homme à la chevelure de jais alors qu'il la rattrapait. « Je veux te dire… Je dois… Pourrais-tu t'arrêter un instant? »

La blonde s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches, et dévisagea le garçon.

« Reste loin de moi, Tommy. »

« Je t'en pris Caitlin », la supplia-t-il. « Je t'aime bien, tu sais. Après ce qui s'est passé à la fête de Noël… »

« Nous nous sommes embrassés, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes embrassés et tu as menti à tout le monde en disant que l'on avait couché ensemble. »

« Eh bien, je suis devenu une légende auprès des autres garçons. »

« Bien sûr », dit-elle, les yeux emplis de dégoût. « Tu es pathétique. »

« Je t'en pris Caitlin, je suis désolé, d'accord? Est-ce que je peux, au moins, rester avec toi jusqu'au rapport de dix-huit heures? Comme ça, je pourrais faire en sorte que personne ne te fasse de mal. »

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes et soupira.

« D'accord », accepta-t-elle en reprenant son jogging. « J'ai aménagé là-dedans », expliqua-t-elle en montrant une petite maison au fond des bois.

« C'est sympa », sourit Tommy alors qu'il s'installait confortablement.

« Alors… As-tu réellement l'intention de rester avec moi jusqu'au rapport? »

« Je ne crois pas » Tommy secoua la tête avant de se jeter sur elle, la plaquant contre le sol. « Je partirais dès que j'aurais eu ce que je suis venu chercher. »

Caitlin se débattit et réussit à libérer l'une de ses mains afin de prendre dans sa poche le couteau qu'elle gardait. Elle le planta dans l'aine du garçon pour ensuite se dégager brusquement de son étreinte. Elle pointa son arme sur lui, faisant apparaître une lueur de peur dans les yeux du garçon.

« Caitlin, non… »

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant lui et planta son arme dans l'aine du garçon avant de le poignarder en plein cœur. À ce moment, une jeune fille apparut devant elle.

« Comment as-tu…? », commença-t-elle, mais fut réduit au silence par une lame qui se plantait dans sa poitrine.

Patty marcha vers la jeune fille morte et récupéra son athame alors qu'elle regardait dans les yeux sans vie de l'adolescente.

GARÇON # 14, TOMMY PADWORTH, MORT

FILLE # 16 CAITLIN POWERS, MORTE

PLUS QUE 21 SURVIVANTS

* * *

**C'était le sixième chapitre de Battle Royale: Charmed Style. Plus que sept survivants... Review!!**

**CrazyLizzy**


	7. En route vers le phare

**Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre! **

**Bonne lecture**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

« Caitlin! », appela Natalie alors qu'elle entrait dans la maison. Elle était convaincue d'avoir aperçu son amie courir à l'intérieur. Elle marcha précautionneusement et vit le corps sans vie de l'autre jeune fille et un peu plus loin celui de Tommy. Elle connaissait l'histoire entre les deux morts, elle savait que sa partenaire d'athlétisme ne lui aurait jamais menti à ce sujet, mais resta sans voix face au spectacle macabre.

Ce qui la rendait encore plus confuse était qu'elle n'avait vu personne entrer ou sortir, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours présente, quelque part.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, sa respiration s'accélérant, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle croyait l'être. Elle regardait si vite qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Au deuxième coup d'œil, elle l'aperçut finalement.

« Angel! Ce n'est que toi! »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? », demanda la brune, son regard déviant sur les deux cadavres. « Oh mon Dieu, tu les as tué! »

« NON! Caitlin était mon amie, je ne l'aurais jamais tuée! »

Elle vit le regard malveillant de la nouvelle venue alors que celle-ci sortait son arme.

« Angel, non, je n'ai pas… »

« Alors, dis-moi pourquoi je ne te crois pas? »

BANG! BANG!

Angel appuya sur la gâchette deux fois, touchant Natalie au bras et à la poitrine.

Natalie chancela alors qu'elle regardait l'autre adolescente, choquée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit Angel se diriger vers elle, un couteau à la main. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux de son bourreau qu'elle craignit réellement pour sa vie.

Angel poignarda la rouquine à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la certitude que celle-ci était belle et bien morte.

FILLE # 8, NATALIE GARNETT, MORTE

PLUS QUE 20 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Ça y est! », s'écria Chris alors que le mot de passe lui permettant d'accéder au système fût trouvé.

« Parfait. Maintenant, on s'en va. Il est presque seize heures », dit Wyatt en tentant de fermer l'ordinateur. Son frère l'arrêta. « Chris… »

« Attends. Je dois simplement être certain que l'ordinateur le garde en mémoire. »

Wyatt regarda sa montre nerveusement et passa une main à travers ses boucles blondes.

« Chris, dépêches-toi », ajouta Callie.

« Où allons-nous? », demanda le jeune en fermant son appareil. « Je vais absolument avoir de besoin d'une source d'alimentation. »

« Au phare. J'ai regardé le GPS, il y a cinq minutes, et personne ne s'y trouvait. Si nous partons immédiatement, nous pourrions arriver avant dix-huit heures. »

Le plus jeune des Halliwell mit son portable dans son sac et jeta un coup d'œil au GPS, cherchant le meilleur chemin à prendre.

« Où est James? »

« Ici », dit celui-ci en sortant de la salle de bain. « Nous partons? »

« Oui », répondit Wyatt en prenant trois des sacs alors que Callie prenait le sien. « Allons-y. »

* * *

« Vous vous êtes ramollis », dit Mr. Cowdry à travers les haut-parleurs. Wyatt et James relevèrent la tête en continuant leur course. Ils avaient cru qu'ils seraient déjà à destination, seulement, ils avaient oublié de prendre en considération Callie qui était beaucoup moins rapide que les trois garçons. Se retournant, Wyatt vit son frère leur faire signe d'arrêter. Ils allaient devoir marquer les zones dangereuses. « Quatre morts, je ne suis pas impressionné », continua Brian. « À cause de cela, vous aurez maintenant une nouvelle zone dangereuse à toute les heures, mais, avant, la liste des morts… »

* * *

Ruby Stone et Heather Licky ouvrirent leur lampe-torche, prêtes à marquer les nombreux secteurs à éviter.

« Fille numéro 15, Cassie Graham. Garçon numéro 14, Tommy Padworth. Fille numéro 16, Caitlin Power. Fille numéro 8, Natalie Garnett.

« Natalie et Cait! » Ruby regarda son amie, le regard empli de tristesse. Elles savaient que Caitlin refuserait de jouer, mais elles avaient cru qu'elle trouvait un endroit pour se cacher.

* * *

« Maintenant, les zones dangereuses. À 19h, C12. À 20h, A3. À 21h, E18. À 22h, B10. À 23h, F2. Maintenant, au travail. »

Le professeur déposa le micro et regarda l'écran pour constater qu'un groupe de quatre personnes progressait ensemble.

« Qui sont-ils? », demanda-t-il à l'un des soldats qui regardait le deuxième écran qui indiquait les noms des participants.

« Les frères Halliwell », dit le Capitaine Black, derrière eux. « Je les surveille de très près. Ils ont aussi avec eux James Paterson et Callie Jordan.

« Il semble qu'ils ont de la compagnie », remarqua M. Cowdry, alors qu'un garçon se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

« Attendez », les arrêta Chris, murmurant et regard anxieusement autour de lui. Il pointa un bosquet, les yeux fixés sur son GPS.

« Quoi? », demanda Wyatt, sur le même ton. Chris ne devait pas agir comme cela sans raison.

« Il y a quelqu'un… »

Soudain, quelqu'un apparût devant eux. Callie cria. Wyatt s'élança sur cette personne, ne pensant pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un des démons prisonniers. Les deux roulèrent jusqu'à ce que Wyatt arrive à plaquer l'autre contre le sol.

« Sean? »

« Wyatt, c'est toi? », soupira Sean. « J'ai cru que vous étiez les prisonniers. » L'aîné soupira alors qu'il se relevait avant de tendre une main vers l'autre adolescent. Le garçon la prit et surpris tout le monde en projetant Wyatt contre le sol, se relevant en ramenant sa mitrailleuse vers lui.

« Sean, non… » Wyatt écarquilla les yeux, voyant celui qu'il croyait être son ami le menacer de son arme. Derrière lui, James se préparait à s'élancer et alors qu'il faisait feu, le poussa donnant ainsi la chance à Wyatt d'éviter les balles.

Sean atterrit sur le sol et regarda la cause de cette chute.

« James! », grogna-t-il visant maintenant l'autre adolescent qui esquiva les coups de feu en roulant dans les buissons.

« James? », appela Wyatt, prenant son propre arme-à-feu. « James? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il pensa que le pire était arrivé et pointa son arme sur Sean.

« Wy… », commença Callie, mais elle fut retenue par Chris. « Chris, il va… »

« Il a essayé de le tuer. Je ne verrais pas pourquoi il devrait se retenir. »

D'autres coups de feu se firent attendre, les distrayant, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Sean de s'échapper à travers les bois. Wyatt rangea son arme.

« Aller », soupira-t-il. « Nous ne devons pas rester ici. »

* * *

Sean courait, le plus loin possible, mais fut stopper lorsqu'il buta contre une roche. Heureusement, sa mitrailleuse n'eut pas à amortir sa chute, cela aurait pu se révéler douloureux.

Il s'agenouilla et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever complètement, il vit une paire de pieds marcher dans sa direction. Il regarda l'inconnu et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un des prisonniers. Sean n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le démon l'avait déjà éliminé d'une balle dans la tête.

Ricky, le prisonnier, regarda autour de lui, convaincu d'avoir entendu une brindille craquée. Il sourit lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec un élève.

« Qu'as-tu comme arme? », demanda-t-il au brun qui ne semblait n'avoir rien dans les mains.

« Ceci », répondit le garçon, lui lançant quelque chose, faisant disparaître Ricky dans un nuage de fumée.

Le garçon sourit. Chris Halliwell pouvait vraiment être utile.

GARÇON # 15, SEAN TAYLOR, MORT

GARÇON # 4, RICKY GROVE, MORT

PLUS QUE 18 SURVIVANTS.

* * *

« Allez, nous devons continuer à courir », dit Brad à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. « Nous devons nous rendre au phare, Stu. Une fois là-bas, nous pourrons élaborer un plan. »

« On ne pourrait pas se reposer? », demanda Stu se laissant glisser contre un arbre. « Cela doit faire des heures que l'on court. »

« Nous devons continuer à nous déplacer. Aller, nous devons continuer. »

Alors qu'il se retourna, il tomba sur Angel.

« Hé, Angel », soupira Brad. « Nous ne t'avons pas entendu arriver. »

« Désolée », dit-elle, regardant les deux garçons. « Que faites-vous ici? »

« Nous essayons de nous rendre au phare pour penser à un plan d'attaque », dit Stu. « Se débarrasser du salop qui nous oblige à jouer à ce jeu débile, ça te dit? »

« Non, j'aime mieux rester seule », répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Comme ça, je n'ai qu'à me préoccuper de ma sécurité si les choses deviennent corsées. »

« Bon point », approuva Brad. « As-tu vu quelqu'un aux alentours? »

« Quelques personnes. Vous? »

« Personne jusqu'à maintenant » dit Stu. « De toute façon, je crois qu'on devrait y aller. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle leur sourit alors qu'ils passaient devant elle. Dès qu'ils eurent le dos tourné, elle sortit son pistolet. « Les garçons! »

« Oui? », demanda Brad en se retournant.

BANG! BANG!

GARÇON # 16, STU GRIFFITHS, MORT

GARÇON # 18, BRAD FINLOW, MORT

PLUS QUE 16 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Wyatt ouvrit la porte du phare et laissa entrer Callie et Chris. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami et il n'était pas état de rester près d'eux. Il trouva une chambre à coucher, alors que Chris rebranchait son portable. Heureusement, ils avaient trouvé une source d'électricité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? », demanda Callie en s'asseyant aux côtés de Chris. Elle sentait que son petit-ami avait besoin d'être seul.

« Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami », soupira Chris, attendant que son ordinateur se charge. « Que crois-tu qu'il ait? »

Il regarda dans les yeux de l'adolescente qui étaient remplis de tristesse, ce qui le fit soupirer de nouveau.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraître brusque. J'essais juste de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans avoir à tuer mon propre frère. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez vous entendre », dit la jeune fille au frère de son copain. « Je veux dire, il ne te parle jamais à l'école. »

« Nous ne nous entendons pas, la plupart du temps, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de le tuer. »

Une fois l'ordinateur en état de fonctionner, Chris essaya de retourner dans le système. Le phare ne serait pas une zone dangereuse, il avait jusqu'à minuit pour arriver à ses fins.

Pendant ce temps, Wyatt était allongé sur un lit. Son meilleur ami était mort ou c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier, ils étaient juste partis, pour autant qu'il en sache, il pouvait être allongé inconscient.

_Merde,_ pensa-t-il se levant pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'île était magnifique, ou plutôt, elle aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait pas été l'hôte d'un tel massacre.

* * *

Wyatt Halliwell se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la mélodie familière. Il regarda autour de lui pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Il avait dû s'assoupir. Fronçant les sourcils, il alla dans la cuisine. Chris était toujours occupé avec son portable alors que Callie semblait s'être endormie sur la table. Il remarqua alors une troisième personne. Megan s'afférait à leur préparer un repas.

« Débout tout le monde, c'est maintenant le temps de votre rapport de minuit. », dit la voix de leur professeur, faisant grincer des dents Wyatt. « Voici la liste de vos morts. Garçon numéro 15, Sean Taylor. Garçon numéro 4, Ricky Grove. Garçon numéro 16, Stu Griffiths. Garçon numéro 18, Brad Finlow. » Wyatt réalisa que le nom de James n'avait pas été mentionné. « Et vos zones dangereuses, une nouvelle à chaque heure jusqu'à ce que vous aillez repris un rythme acceptable… »

* * *

Angel était assise contre une falaise, lampe en bouche afin d'éclairer sa carte. Elle se prépara afin de prendre en note chaque zone. Elle était trop près de la victoire pour mourir d'une façon aussi bête.

« À 1h, G7. À 2h, A6. À 3h, B1. À 4h, H12. À 5h, C6. » Une fois les secteurs marqués sur sa carte, elle se leva et la rangea, sans avoir oublié de choisir sa prochaine destination. « Les premiers vingt-quatre heures sont terminés. Plus que quarante-huit heures, les enfants, tuer bien. »

* * *

Maria Di Angelo courait alors qu'une volée de flèches la poursuivait. Elle n'avait pas pu voir son agresseur, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un des prisonniers. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, tout ce qui l'intéressait s'était de courir plus vite afin de lui échapper. Alors qu'elle se sauvait, elle entra en collision avec une autre fille.

« Eh merde! », dit-elle ne pouvant empêcher sa chute et celle de l'autre adolescente. « Je suis déso… » Elle n'eut jamais la chance de terminer sa phrase. Elle venait de se faire poignarder. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle vit la personne. La prisonnière.

Patty se dégagea et se releva. Elle vit à peine la flèche percée l'air et se planter dans sa poitrine. Elle eut par contre le temps d'apercevoir son meurtrier quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir, mais dont elle aurait dû se méfier.

Ses cris transpercèrent les tympans du tueur alors que son corps s'enflammait, vaincu.

FILLE # 6, MARIA DI ANGELO, MORTE

FILLE # 10, PATTY SINCLAIR, MORTE

PLUS QUE 14 SURVIVANTS

* * *

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre! Review!**


	8. Bon travail?

**Le septième chapitre est en ligne... Il n'en reste plus beaucoup... Comment tout ça va-t-il se terminer?**

**Bonne lecture**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Wyatt Halliwell regardait la jeune cheerleader leur préparer un encas alors que son frère continuait d'attaquer le système informatique du Battle Royale. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il pouvait en avoir pour les six prochaines heures et, avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient pas à bouger dans ce lapse de temps.

Chris l'avait informé que, quelques heures plus tôt, Megan s'était présentée au phare dans l'espoir d'y obtenir quelques heures de sommeil. Il lui avait alors promis de veiller sur elle et de la réveiller s'il se passait quelque chose. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Wyatt venait tout juste de réaliser que son petit frère n'avait pas eu la chance de dormir depuis leur arriver sur l'île, toujours à travailler sur une façon de s'évader. Le blond se demandait comment le plus jeune avait pu y arriver.

Il se retourna pour regarder sa petite-amie qui dormait profondément. Il passa pensivement une main dans sa chevelure blonde. Il avait été plutôt rude avec elle, mais il était certain qu'elle comprenait. Il avait cru perdre son meilleur ami. Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Megan et remarqua quelque chose qui n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt, une fiole. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Chris, la lui faisant remarquer, lui demandant mentalement si elle lui appartenait. Il savait que son cher frère trimbalait toujours quelques potions sur lui en cas de nécessité. Le plus jeune secoua la tête, regarda la jeune fille et réalisa ce que c'était.

« Qu'es-tu en train de nous faire, Megan? », demanda Wyatt, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Rien de spécial. Pourquoi? »

« Je me le demandais, c'est tout », répondit-il. Megan resta concentrée sur son repas ce qui donna l'occasion à Wyatt de prendre la fiole et de sentir la substance qu'elle contenait. Il reconnut instantanément l'odeur, ce qui confirma l'idée que le jeu était dirigé par des démons. C'était du poison d'être-des-ténèbres, le genre de poison qui ne pouvait tuer que les deux êtres-de-lumière. Cela inquiéta Wyatt. Megan travaillait-elle avec les démons? L'adolescent fit signe à son frère de ce qu'il s'agissait avant de poser les yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Tu sais quoi, je n'ai plus très faim », dit Wyatt en se rasseyant à table et prenant une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. « Et toi, Chris? » Son frère prétendit ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Chris? »

« Hum? » Chris releva la tête et fit semblant d'être confus. « Tu disais quelque chose? »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais plus très faim », répéta Wyatt. « Et toi? »

« Je suis occupé », répondit Chris, essayant de paraître convaincant. Il devait à tout prix faire croire à Megan qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'à son écran. « Et Callie dort. Tu ferais bien de tout manger, Megan. »

« Vous êtes certains? », dit-elle en se retournant pour les fixer. « Vous ne voulez pas manger? Ni un, ni l'autre? » L'aîné jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fiole qui détenait autrefois le poison avant de retourner à la cheerleader.

« Non. Sers-toi. » Il vit la rouquine regarder sur le comptoir, à l'endroit où avait regardé Wyatt auparavant. « Nous savons. Mon frère te promet de prendre soin de toi et c'est de cette façon que tu le remercies? Qui d'autre as-tu tué, Megan? »

« Je ne… Je n'ai pas… Je voulais juste… »

« Quoi? », demanda Wyatt, se dirigeant vers elle. « Qui es-tu? Tu ne peux pas être un être-des-ténèbres. Je m'en serais rendu compte à l'école. Je connais tous les sorciers, warlocks, démons et hybrides de l'école, alors qui es-tu? »

« Êtres-des-quoi? », demanda-t-elle, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient pu deviner ce qu'elle planifiait, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce à quoi faisait allusion le footballeur. Sorciers, démons? « Wyatt, je ne sais pas… Je ne… »

« Ne perds pas ton temps. » Wyatt la regarda avec dégoût avant de lui attraper les épaules. « Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire. Utiliser du poison d'être-des-ténèbres fait de toi un être maléfique. Ce filtre ne peut tuer que Chris et moi, tu devais le savoir. Pour qui travailles-tu? »

Megan chercha dans les yeux de Wyatt la réponse à ses questions, mais n'en trouva aucune, pas plus que dans ceux de Chris qui semblait aussi en colère que son frère.

« Je suis désolée, Wyatt. »

« Être désolée ne suffit pas, surtout pas maintenant alors que nous essayons de trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce carnage. Tu sais, nous t'aurions amené avec nous, mais tu as préféré essayer de nous tuer. »

Wyatt pris son arme et la pointa sur la jeune fille. « Peut-être devrais-je t'éliminer? »

Chris regarda son frère sachant très bien ce dont il était capable lorsqu'on le poussait à bout et n'ayant nullement l'intention de l'en empêcher. Toute morale s'était envolée lorsque ce jeu immonde avait commencé. Ils ne pouvaient savoir en qui avoir confiance. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et si jamais quelqu'un essayait de leur faire du mal, il serait exécuté avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit.

« Wyatt… », pleura Megan. Le jeune homme relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

« Tu sais quoi? Je te donne jusqu'à cinq pour disparaître de ma vue », lui dit-il. « Si après cela tu es encore ici, rien ne retiendra ma main. Je ne peux pas voir une meilleure solution. Et toi, Chris? »

« Non plus », répondit le concerné en regardant la jeune fille.

« 1 », commença le blond. Megan ne bougea pas. « 2. » Encore une fois, la jeune fille ne bougea pas, probablement paralysée de frayeur. « 3. » Soudainement, elle bougea. Elle courut hors de la pièce. « 4, 5 », finit Wyatt alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'étage. Pourquoi se réfugiait-elle là-haut? Peut-être allait-elle rejoindre des démons? Wyatt sortit de la pièce avant de revenir vers son frère. « Chris, as-tu des potions? »

« Dans mon sac », indiqua-t-il ayant lui-même suivi le raisonnement de Wyatt. D'ailleurs, il était même surpris que son aîné n'ait pas demandé cela avant de quitter les lieux une première fois.

Wyatt pris quelques potions et monta les marches du phare jusqu'au balcon. Le vent balaya ses mèches blondes alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Elle n'y était pas, pas plus que les démons. Où était-elle? Peut-être avait-elle réussi à se téléporter quelque part. Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus la rambarde. D'ici, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue si elle ne s'était pas envolée. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait raison. Elle avait sauté. Il regarda au bas de la falaise pour y voir le corps de Megan, sans vie.

Le Halliwell soupira. Elle n'était pas un démon après tout, car si cela avait été le cas, son corps se serait désintégrer à sa mort. Megan n'était qu'une simple mortelle qui ignorait ce qu'elle faisait.

FILLE # 12, MEGAN MARSHALL, MORTE

PLUS QUE 13 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Quelque part de l'autre côté de l'île, Angel s'éloignait, un sourire peint sur le visage, alors qu'elle réajustait ses vêtements. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux dernières victimes étendues, nues. Deux jeunes garçons étaient sur le sol à attendre que quelqu'un les trouve, mais personne ne le ferait. Personne ne savait.

GARÇON # 2, RORY GRANGER, MORT

GARÇON # 21, ALEX DENVER, MORT

PLUS QUE 11 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Peter Ocean s'éloignait lui aussi de ces deux dernières victimes. Il n'avait jamais flanché. Il n'était là que pour une seule raison : éliminer les Halliwell. Les autres innocents n'étaient qu'une joie supplémentaire.

FILLE # 17, RUBY STONE, MORTE

FILLE # 18, HEATHER LICKEY, MORTE

PLUS QUE 9 SURVIVANTS

* * *

Pendant ce temps, une autre personne courait à travers les bois, fuyant sa dernière victime. Malheureusement, pour lui, ce n'était pas un bonus avant de tuer les Halliwell, mais quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir la jeune fille qu'il avait empalée avec une épée qu'il avait trouvée sur un autre cadavre. Il n'était pas mauvais, il ne voulait pas l'être. Il se retourna et continua sa route. Il devait se rendre au phare le plus vite possible.

FILLE # 2, SARAH WINTERS, MORTE

PLUS QUE 8 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Alors? », demanda Wyatt. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis que Callie s'était réveillée. Il avait raconté à Chris ce que Megan avait fait, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour l'expliquer à sa copine après tout, elles avaient été amies. Il décida d'attendre que son nom soit prononcé dans le rapport et il lui dirait qu'elle était partie à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. De qui, il n'en avait aucune idée puisque la majorité des élèves étaient morts. Le GPS de Chris indiquait qui était encore en vie et il avait réussi, un peu plus tôt, à repérer James. Il veillait sur lui de manière à ce qu'il sache s'il se trouvait dans une situation difficile.

« Presque, j'y suis presque », bailla Chris.

« Peut-être devrais-tu dormir un peu… »

« Non, je dois faire ça. Je dormirai lorsque tout ça sera fini. »

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à infiltrer leur système alors que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. »

« C'est un mot compliqué pour toi », dit Chris, regardant son frère, souriant narquoisement.

« Quoi? » Wyatt secoua la tête, ayant besoin de clarifications. Cela ne fit que sourire Chris encore plus.

« Infiltrer. De toute façon, j'ai presque fini. Je dois seulement pirater de nouveau le système. Cela devrait nous permettre de retirer les colliers et de désactiver les zones dangereuses ce qui veut dire que nous allons pouvoir aller où nous voulons sans craindre de finir en mille morceaux. »

« Et pour ce qui est des autres? », demanda Callie, confuse.

« Les colliers devraient tomber d'eux-mêmes, mais je ne peux pas le garantir à cent pourcents. Si c'est-ce qui arrive, tout le monde devrait comprendre le message, mais si jamais ils ne comprennent pas, nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence, se rendre au quai et quitter cet enfer sur terre. »

« Un quai?! »

« Il a dû vérifier l'île entière », soupira Wyatt. « Il y a un bateau de pêche au quai pas trop loin d'ici. » Callie comprit enfin. « Nous devrions pouvoir naviguer. »

« Et est-ce que l'un de vous sait comment naviguer? », ajouta-t-elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. »

* * *

Une fois de plus, la musique se fit entendre à travers l'île, alors que le soleil se levait. Brian Cowdry le regardait, ignorant totalement ce qui se trafiquait au phare.

« Bon matin tout le monde », ri-t-il. « Tout le monde? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt dire, bon matin à vous, mes très chers huit survivants. Voici la liste de vos morts. Fille numéro 6, Maria Di Angelo. Fille numéro 10, Patty Sinclair. Fille numéro 12, Megan Marshall. Garçon numéro 2, Rory Granger… »

* * *

Angel Cartwrigth arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour entendre le nom des deux personnes qu'elle avait tuées au cours de la nuit.

« Garçon numéro 21, Alex Denver… »

Elle reprit alors sa marche.

« Fille numéro 17, Ruby Stone. Fille numéro 18, Heather Lickey. Fille numéro 2, Sarah Winters… »

* * *

Brian se dirigea vers l'écran le plus large, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis impressionné de vos progrès. Pour cette raison, je vais vous récompenser. Les zones dangereuses seront de nouveau aux deux heures. À 7h, D12. À 9h, J9. À 11h, E4. Amusez-vous bien. »

Il regarda de nouveau l'écran et grinça des dents lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux frères Halliwell travaillent toujours ensemble.

« À midi, je vous conseillerais de faire du phare une zone dangereuse », dit le Capitaine derrière lui. « Ces trois-là y ont passé la nuit. »

* * *

**Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres! Qui est le mystérieux individu? Chris va-t-il réussir à retirer les colliers? Vont-ils tous s'en sortir? Vous le saurez si vous reviewer! **

**CrazyLizzy**


	9. Mission accomplie

**Un autre chapitre de posté... Elle va vraiment me manquer cette fic une fois terminée. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est toujours encourageant!!**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Lexa Thomas regarda par-dessus la falaise. Elle pouvait à peine croire qu'elle ait pu survivre aussi longtemps. Elle avait déposé son sac dès qu'elle en avait eu la chance et avait passé les dernières trente heures à se cacher, se sauvant chaque fois qu'elle était témoin d'un meurtre.

Maintenant, elle regardait l'eau mourir contre les rochers. Tout semblait si calme au loin. Entendant un bruit derrière elle, Lexa se retourna. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Angel.

« Mon Dieu, Angel! », dit-elle, attendant que son amie l'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Que fais-tu ici? », demanda l'autre jeune fille. « Pourquoi es-tu si près du vide? »

« Je pensais sauter », confessa Lexa. « Je déteste ce jeu. Je ne peux plus rester cachée, ni attendre, priant que les autres s'entretuent. La seule option qui s'offre à moi est de sauter. »

« Aller, viens ici », consola Angel, ramenant son amie contre sa poitrine. C'est alors qu'une lueur démoniaque apparut dans les yeux de la brunette. Elle poussa Lexa et écouta avec délectation son cri mourir dans l'air alors que son corps se faisait engloutir par les flots. « Tu aurais peut-être dû sauter. »

FILLE # 21, LEXA THOMAS, MORTE

PLUS QUE 7 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Aller, Chris! », soupira impatiemment Wyatt.

« Tu veux peut-être t'en charger? », répliqua Chris, les sourcils froncés. « C'est plus compliqué que je le croyais. »

Wyatt grogna alors qu'il regardait son frère à l'œuvre. « Tu ferais mieux de te reposer quelques heures et d'y revenir plus tard », suggéra-t-il alors que Chris essayait de dissimuler un autre bâillement.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda son aîné. Il savait que celui-ci avait raison, mais il préférait terminer tout cela au plus vite.

« Je t'en pris Chris, repose-toi », supplia Wyatt. « Tu me fais m'inquiéter pour toi et tu sais que je déteste m'inquiéter. »

Les deux frères sourirent et Chris acquiesça enfin.

« D'accord, mais ne touche surtout pas à mon ordinateur », prévint-il. « Tu ne regardes pas tes messages, tu n'écris pas à maman ou papa, tu ne fais rien! Compris? »

« Promis. Callie et moi allons laisser ton portable tranquille. »

Le cadet se dirigea vers la chambre que contenait le phare juste au moment où Callie sortait de la salle de bain. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelle serait l'occupation de ceux-là pour les prochaines heures.

* * *

« Vous me décevez vraiment », résonna, à travers l'île, la voix de Brian. « Une seule personne fut tuée durant les six dernières heures. Fille numéro 21, Lexa Thomas. Je ne sévirai pas pour l'instant, mais si vous n'êtes pas plus performants, ce soir, je serai forcé de remettre une zone dangereuse par heure. Voici les nouveaux secteurs. À 13h, G7. À 15h, F11. À 17h, B8. »

* * *

« Est-ce que le phare est une zone dangereuse? », demanda un Chris endormi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son ordinateur.

« Pas avant dix-sept heures », soupira Wyatt tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son jeune frère qu'il semblait encore plus fatigué. « Tu crois avoir terminé d'ici-là? »

« Je l'espère. Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusé pendant mon absence? »

« Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde! »

« Bien sûr, tu veux me faire croire que vous n'avez absolument rien fait. » Chris éclata de rire face au manque de réponse de Wyatt. « C'est ce que je croyais. »

« Oh, je t'en pris, nous étions tous les deux consentent… »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire, Wyatt », ri Chris. « Et, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à maman. »

* * *

« Angel! » La jeune fille se retourna au son de la voix masculine. Elle se précipita derrière quelques boîtes juste à temps pour voir Ben Thompson pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, elle sortit son pistolet. « Angel, je sais que tu es ici. »

Quelque chose en elle se brisa alors qu'elle appuyait sur la gâchette à quatre reprises, atteignant sa cible en plein thorax. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était étendu sur le sol boueux du bâtiment.

« Je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aimais bien. » Sur ces mots, le garçon rendit l'âme, les yeux plantés dans ceux de sa meurtrière.

Angel s'apprêtait à quitter l'immeuble lorsque quelque chose la frappa par derrière. Une vague de douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentit lui traversa le corps. Elle porta une main à son dos pour sentir la cause de ce mal, une flèche. Elle se retourna et vit son attaquant qu'elle ne reconnut que lorsqu'il sortit de l'ombre.

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle, tombant à genoux, alors que l'individu chargeait de nouveau son arbalète. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était ne plus être une perdante. » La personne fit feu, touchant Angel en plein œil, la tuant instantanément.

GARÇON # 10, BEN THOMPSON, MORT

FILLE # 20, ANGEL CARTWRIGHT, MORTE

PLUS QUE 5 SURVIVANTS

* * *

« Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu as bientôt terminé. » Wyatt regarda nerveusement sa montre. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure. »

« Deux…minutes », répondit Chris alors qu'il tapait lentement quelque chose avant de pousser la touche "Enter". Il regarda fièrement les deux autres adolescents.

« C'est tout? », demanda Callie. « Les colliers tiennent toujours… »

« 5, 4, 3, 2… » Les colliers sonnèrent alors trois fois. Wyatt et Callie regardèrent Chris, se demandant ce que cela signifiait. Leur question fut rapidement répondue lorsque le jeune homme retira son collier sans aucune difficulté. « Je vous l'avais dit! »

À son tour, Wyatt retira l'objet de malheur avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il lui démontrait de l'affection, mais il fallait avouer que sur ce coup-là, il la méritait pleinement.

« Tu peux le retirer, Callie. » Wyatt regarda sa copine avant de se diriger vers elle pour le lui retirer.

« Attendez une minute… », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Le quartier général ne va-t-il pas se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche? »

* * *

Une chose était certaine, le quartier général avait effectivement remarqué le virus qui se propageait à travers leur système informatique alors que tout ce qui concernait les étudiants disparaissait.

« Ramenez-moi tout ça », hurla le Capitaine Black. « Ramenez-moi tout ça, immédiatement. »

« Nous essayons! », s'exclama l'un des soldats, tapant furieusement sur son clavier pour essayer d'empêcher l'effacement de leur base de données.

« Alors arrêtez d'essayer et faîtes-le! »

* * *

« C'est assez particulier ce que tu as là », dit Wyatt alors qu'il regardait une petit joueur de basketball se promener sur l'écran de son frère. C'était sûrement un message pour le quartier général afin qu'ils sachent qu'il s'agissait de la manœuvre d'un élève. « Mais, pourquoi se retrouve-t-il sur ton ordinateur? »

« Cela me montre seulement ce que eux voient », sourit Chris. « Pas si mal pour un illuminé, n'est-ce pas? Et ce n'est pas tout.»

« Quoi? » Le quart-arrière vit son frère bouger la main de façon à déplacer le flacon de potion sans alerter Callie. Le blond regarda son cadet, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

Ce moment de complicité fraternel fut interrompit par la porte qui se fracassait contre le mur pour laisser entrer Peter, une mitrailleuse à la main.

« Je vous ai trouvé », grimaça-t-il. Wyatt et Chris se mirent automatiquement en mode "combat", bien que cela devait être plus effrayant qu'habituellement, surtout après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées. Le fait qu'ils aient récupéré leurs pouvoirs n'y était sûrement pas étranger non plus.

Le démon fit feu, mais Chris put éviter l'assaut en se précipitant derrière une table. Les deux autres le rejoignirent rapidement.

« Il nous faut un plan », déclara Wyatt en regardant son frère.

Entendant des pas se rapprocher, Chris leva le doigt, sachant précisément qu'ils venaient de son côté. Il regarda son frère froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il saute par-dessus la table, plaquant le Warlock au sol.

Les deux corps tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd alors que la mitrailleuse faisait feu un peu partout dans la pièce. Wyatt releva la tête pour voir son frère frapper le démon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci conjure un athame. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti pour l'aîné des Halliwell. Chris attrapa son sac de potion alors que le démon le poignardait. Il entendit son frère crier sous la douleur. Le brun tendit la main et lança la première fiole qui entra en contact avec ses doigts sur son attaquant qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le jeune homme se dégagea, haletant sous la douleur.

« Que s'est-il passé? », demanda une voix que Wyatt ignora pour se précipiter aux côtés du blessé.

« Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça? », lui dit Wyatt. « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela? »

« Au lieu de poser des questions stupides, tu ne pourrais pas me guérir? »

« Hé, les gars, est-ce que vous allez finir pas me dire c'est quoi ce bordel? »

* * *

**Plus que quatre chapitres! Le grand décompte a commencé!!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Trahison

**Plus que trois chapitres! Bonne lecture!**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Les soldats essayaient toujours de stopper le virus qui envahissait leur système, tapant furieusement sur leur terminal alors que le Capitaine et le professeur faisaient les cent pas.

« Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui aurait les capacités de faire cela? »

« Une seule personne », répondit Brian. « Chris Halliwell. »

Le Capitaine renifla dédaigneusement. Il détestait le simple nom Halliwell. Il leur avait enseigné lors de leur neuvième année et savait très bien que Chris pouvait être considérer comme un génie, mais jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il aurait pu imaginer qu'il ferait quelque chose du genre. Alors qu'il était encore un professeur, il ignorait leur véritable identité. Il ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu un démon à part entière et qu'on lui avait révélé que les Ensorceleuses étaient des Halliwell et que leur premier né était l'enfant prophétisé.

« Alors, avons-nous récupéré nos données? »

« Non, monsieur », avoua l'un des soldats. « Aussitôt que nous entrons quelque chose, le virus s'empresse de tout effacer. C'est de loin le meilleur virus que j'ai vu. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire que se soit le meilleur virus que vous aillez vu », cria Black. « Je veux que tout retourne à la normale! »

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ici? » 

Les paumes de Wyatt cessèrent d'émettre de la lumière alors que la plaie se refermait complètement, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité de répondre au nouveau venu. Le jeune homme leva les yeux pour voir James se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte avec ce qui semblait être une potion dans les mains.

« Hé, tu es revenu! »

« On dirait bien… Je crois m'avoir frappé la tête sur quelque chose, cela a dû me faire perdre connaissance », expliqua-t-il. « Oh, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je t'ai emprunté quelques potions au cas où je tomberais sur les Warlocks.»

« Aucun problème », grogna Chris depuis sa position au sol. Il détestait être poignardé, car, même après l'intervention de son frère, il pouvait toujours sentir la douleur.

« Warlocks? », demanda une voix terrifiée. « Qui… Quoi…Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? »

Wyatt se retourna pour voir sa petite-amie. Il avait totalement oublié sa présence. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers elle, mais, sans surprise, elle s'éloigna, rampant aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait.

« NON! Ne t'approche pas de moi, Wyatt! », dit Callie, une rivière de larmes dévalant ses joues. « Tu es… Toi et Chris… Vous êtes quoi? C'était quoi, tout ça? »

« Callie, il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois t'expliquer, je le sais », commença Wyatt, se mettant à son niveau. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je vais te sauver, t'amener avec moi loin de cette île. »

« Comment avez-vous récupéré vos pouvoirs? », demanda James à Chris, laissant son meilleur ami tirer les choses au clair avec sa copine.

« J'ai envoyé un virus dans leur ordinateur et ma magie est revenue. La tienne aussi devrait l'être. »

Le demi-démon secoua la tête faisant froncer les sourcils à Chris.

« Les colliers », cria Chris en se relevant. « C'était eux qui nous empêchaient d'utiliser la magie, pas le système informatique. »

Wyatt regarda son frère sceptiquement.

« Mais tu avais dit… »

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais contrairement à toi, Wyatt, je sais admettre que j'avais tord. Enfin, peu importe. Si James n'a pas récupéré sa magie, c'est pour la seule et unique raison qu'il porte toujours le collier. »

« Donc, tout ce que j'ai à faire… », dit James tout en portant ses mains au collier. Chris l'arrêta, attirant ainsi les regards des deux êtres magiques et celui terrifié de Callie qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Attends! Dans quelques minutes, ils devraient avoir remis le système en ordre et lorsque cela sera fait, les colliers devraient les renseigner sur les survivants. Ils verront alors que tout le monde est mort, sauf toi. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Tu pourras retourner au quartier général et prétendre avoir gagné. À ce moment-là, Wyatt et moi pourront apparaître, vaincre les démons et quitter cette île. »

« Je croyais que nous allions nous rendre au bateau », dit Wyatt, légèrement confus. « Nous pouvons nous enfuir tous les trois pendant que James est déclaré gagnant, non? »

« Tu veux vraiment laisser filer des démons? »

« On pourrait toujours leur payer une petite visite plus tard. Pour l'instant, ma seule préoccupation est de sortir Callie d'ici. Après, nous pourrons tenter la mission suicidaire et n'essais pas de me contredire sur ce point, Chris. Je te jure, cette blessure a affecté ton cerveau. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Wyatt », dit James en regardant le plus jeune des Halliwell. « Allez-y tous les trois avant qu'ils réalisent que vous êtes toujours vivants. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et Chris acquiesça. Ce plan avait beaucoup plus de sens, surtout qu'ils devaient protéger une mortelle.

Wyatt regarda la jeune fille qui était toujours au sol et lui tendit la main, mais elle refusa de la prendre. Elle était toujours sous le choc.

« Callie, je t'en pris », soupira-t-il. « Je vais tout t'expliquer lorsqu'on sera en sécurité. Pour l'instant, je te demande de me faire confiance, je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Voyant que son ami n'arrivait à rien, James décida de s'en mêler.

« Allez Callie, il vient tout juste de vaincre le méchant Warlock, il ne va certainement pas te faire du mal maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas t'expliquer maintenant, nous devons nous montrer prudents afin que personne ne se pointe et découvre qui a envoyé le virus. S'il te plaît, si tu ne peux pas écouter Wyatt, alors écoute-moi. Wyatt est quelqu'un de bien, il ne te fera rien. Aller, suis-le et sors d'ici. » James tendit à son tour à la main vers la jeune fille tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler, mais il y avait toujours une trace de peur. Il la supplia de prendre sa main.

Callie regarda dans les yeux de celui qu'elle ignorait être à moitié démoniaque et y vit de la sincérité. Finalement, elle prit la main.

« Bonne décision », ri James, en la plaquant contre son torse. Il regarda Wyatt, une lueur vicieuse au fond de ses prunelles.

« James… » Wyatt se releva, se demandant ce que cette étincelle signifiait.

Le demi-démon conjura un athame et le souleva alors que Callie tentait d'échapper à sa poigne.

« Dis adieu, Wyatt. »

Avant que le quart-arrière puisse réagir, James planta son couteau dans la poitrine de la cheerleader. Wyatt rattrapa son corps sans vie. Il plaça sa main au-dessus de la blessure, essayant de la soigner, mais la lumière de vint jamais. Il ne pouvait pas soigner les morts.

Pendant ce temps, Chris n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il était inconcevable que James ait pu tuer la petite-amie de son frère. Il réalisa alors que les démons avaient un espion parmi eux depuis le début, un espion qui avait réussi à gagner leur confiance afin de trouver leurs faiblesses.

James jubilait. Voir la réalisation se peindre sur le visage de Chris était jouissif, mais certes pas autant que de voir la peine, la colère, la trahison sur celui de Wyatt.

« Je vais te tuer », hurla Wyatt se précipitant sur le traître, mais malheureusement celui-ci disparût avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, laissant les deux frères dans l'ébahissement. Alors, il avait ses pouvoirs. Le Warlock réapparut dans la pièce, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Attrape-moi si tu le peux. »

Avant que James puisse disparaître de nouveau, Chris leva les mains et le figea. Il avait obtenu ce pouvoir quelques mois plus tôt et seule sa mère était au courant puisqu'il ignorait encore comment le contrôler. Il avait pris une chance en l'utilisant contre leur ennemi.

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère utiliser le pouvoir de leur mère. Une seule question lui venait à l'esprit : Depuis quand pouvait-il faire ça? Il se reprit bien vite, après tout, il venait tout juste d'empêcher James de s'évader. Il pourrait toujours lui demander des explications plus tard. Pour l'instant, le démon était plus important.

« Peux-tu libérer seulement sa tête? », demanda-t-il à son frère.

« Je ne sais pas encore », admit Chris. « Je n'ai ce pouvoir que depuis quelque mois. Maman m'aide à le contrôler. »

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, laissant la magie courir à travers son corps, quelque chose que lui avait appris Léo. Lorsqu'il se sentit en parfait contrôle, il releva les mains…

* * *

Brian Cowdry fixait l'écran devant lui. Ils avaient finalement réussi à faire afficher la liste des survivants. La seule chose qui était hors service était les zones dangereuses, mais cela n'avait aucune importance puisque le mot GAGNANT clignotait sur tous les écrans. 

GARÇON # 13, CHRIS HALLIWELL, MORT

GARÇON # 5, WYATT HALLIWELL, MORT

FILLE # 7, CALLIE JORDAN, MORTE

GARÇON # 12, PETER OCEAN, MORT

PLUS QU'UN SEUL SURVIVANT

GAGNANT

GARÇON # 1, JAMES PATERSON

Le Capitaine Black souri. Il avait accompli ce qu'il voulait. La progéniture des Ensorceleuses était morte.

« Tous les soldats, allez récupérer tous les cadavres et faites en sorte de m'amener les deux Halliwell. Je veux contempler leur corps sans vie. »

Tous les soldats s'exécutèrent alors que Brian fixait le Capitaine.

« Vous avez vraiment du ressentiment face aux frères Halliwell, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ils ont fait de ma vie un enfer durant l'année où je leur ai enseigné », expliqua-t-il. « Et même maintenant, quand je les regarde. J'aurais voulu les voir mourir, mais leurs corps me suffiront. » Le militaire marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit les véhicules quitter les lieux pour aller collecter les dépouilles. « Tu sais, maintenant que c'est terminé, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. » Il se retourna pour faire face à l'enseignant qui était plus que confus. « Je n'avais besoin de toi que parce que tu connaissais tes élèves mieux que moi. »

Une balle enflammée apparut dans la main de Black qu'il lança directement sur Brian, le tuant instantanément.

* * *

Wyatt fixa son ami. Chris avait réussi à contrôler ses pouvoirs de façon à libérer la tête de James, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient pouvoir découvrir des informations capitales avant d'aller vaincre les démons. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à protéger Callie, ils pouvaient régler le cas des dirigeants de ce jeu. 

« Que se passe-t-il? », demanda James, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il savait que Wyatt ne possédait pas le pouvoir de figer le temps et ne pensait pas que Chris le possédait. Il n'avait que de la télékinésie comme pouvoir de sorcier, James en était convaincu.

« Chris t'as figé », sourit Wyatt, se tenant devant son ex-meilleur-ami, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Si tu nous disais pour qui tu travailles? Ou peut-être as-tu décidé que tu voulais simplement sortir de l'île vivant? »

« Est-ce que cela a de l'importance? »

« Apparemment, oui », dit le blond. « Tu vois, cela va m'aider à décider si ta mort sera lente et douloureuse ou rapide et sans douleur. »

« Et quelle réponse désires-tu? »

Wyatt secoua la tête avant de regarder directement dans les yeux du traître. « Peut-être devrais-je simplement te tuer. La raison qui t'as poussé à tuer Callie n'est pas ma plus grande préoccupation. Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu nous as trahis. Tu nous as aidés à chasser le démon, nous t'avons même sauvé plusieurs fois et tu nous remercies en essayant de nous tuer? »

« Je vous aurais donné une chance de vous évader avant de retourner au quartier général. »

Le son d'un char militaire attira leur attention vers l'extérieur. Le cadet des Halliwell jeta coup d'œil par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir une troupe de soldats sortir du véhicule.

« Des soldats… Tue-le maintenant, sinon, c'est nous qui sommes morts. »

Wyatt soupira et regarda son ami une autre fois alors que les pas des soldats se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier spiral du phare.

« Laisse-le partir, Chris. » Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas le tuer à moins que l'autre tente quoique se soit. Il était incapable de tuer de sang froid. « On s'occupera de lui plus tard. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce que lui demandait son frère. Il libéra le démon lui donnant ainsi la possibilité de s'enfuir.

Pourtant, James ne s'enfuit pas. Alors que les soldats débarquaient dans la pièce, il forma une boule d'énergie qu'il lança sur Wyatt. Celui-ci l'évita à la dernière minute, mais l'un des hommes ne fut pas aussi chanceux et fut tué.

Wyatt Halliwell dévisagea le demi-démon et forma lui aussi une boule d'énergie qu'il lui lança. L'adolescent disparut en fumée alors que les soldats faisaient feu en direction de son assassin.

Chris figea les balles et les soldats en plein action. Il regarda Wyatt.

« Ça va? »

« Très bien », soupira-t-il en voyant une balle à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Bon réflexe. »

« Toi aussi! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire avec eux? », dit Chris en pointant les soldats. « On ne peut pas les tuer, ce sont des mortels. »

« Tu es sûr? Après tout, ils travaillent avec des démons? »

Chris acquiesça, comprenant le raisonnement de son frère, et laissa Wyatt faire ce qui lui convenait. Le jeune homme renvoya les balles à leurs expéditeurs, qui les frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu'ils défigeaient. Les deux soldats reculèrent sous l'impact, l'un d'eux dans le mur et l'autre dans la cage d'escalier.

« Est-ce que ça va nous conduire en enfer? », demanda Wyatt, regardant son frère les sourcils froncés.

« Nous devrions peut-être communiquer avec Grams une fois à la maison. Pour l'instant, nous avons des démons à éliminer. Alors… Envie de conduire un char d'armé ou nous nous éclipsons? »

Wyatt souri et se dirigea vers les soldats morts. Il trouva les clés du véhicule qu'il exhiba fièrement à son petit frère, son sourire s'élargissant. Chris secoua la tète et sourit à son tour.

« Je suppose que nous prenons le char. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Laissez-moi une review, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de chances!**


	11. Attaque

**Plus que deux autres chapitres après celui-ci... Les enfants grandissent si vite :P**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

« Qu'allons-nous faire, Wyatt? », demanda Chris alors que son frère les conduisait au quartier général. « Nous ne pouvons pas tout simplement entrer sans plan. »

« Tu es le cerveau! » Wyatt regarda son cadet. « Tu n'as qu'à nous imaginer un plan. »

« Alors, tu ferais mieux de ralentir, j'aurais peut-être la chance de penser à quelque chose. »

Cependant, le blond ne ralenti pas, au contraire, Chris pensait même qu'il avait accéléré. Il semblait évident que Wyatt voulait venger la mort de sa petite-amie, cela semblait même être une nécessité.

« Wyatt, je ne peux pas penser alors que tu conduis comme un enragé », soupira Chris alors que le char se retrouvait sur deux roues après avoir pris un virage serré. Alors que Wyatt rétablissait le véhicule, il ne vit pas l'autre char que les soldats avaient garé à l'orée du bois pendant qu'ils collectaient les dépouilles. « Wyatt! Devant toi! », hurla Chris.

Réagissant à la voix de son frère, Wyatt contourna l'obstacle à la toute dernière minute alors que Chris enchaînait une série de jurons, tous plus imaginatifs les uns que les autres. Il soupira, réalisant que l'expérience l'avait lui aussi effrayé. Il regarda son cadette avec un sourire. « C'était juste! »

« Ouais, c'est ça, juste », répondit celui-ci à travers ses dents, jetant des regards menaçants à son aîné. « Maintenant, tu voudrais bien conduire normalement? Je n'ai pas envie de mourir après avoir survécu à ce jeu. »

* * *

Le Capitaine Black, ou comme les frères Halliwell le connaissait, David Johnson, faisant les cent pas, regardant les corps que lui ramenaient ses soldats. Il adorait cela, après tout, prendre la vie de victimes innocentes était toujours jouissif, mais prendre celle des frères Halliwell le serait encore plus. 

Entendant les soldats revenir dans la pièce, il se retourna, espérant qu'ils transportaient les cadavres qu'il désirait. Lorsqu'il vit qui passa la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qui a-t-il? », demanda une première voix. « Nous ne sommes pas qui tu espérais voir? »

« Un problème? », demanda l'autre voix. « On jurerait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. »

« Comment…? », commença Black. « Comment avez-vous… Vous devriez être morts! »

« Étrange, je me sens bien vivant. Et toi, Chris? »

« Moi aussi, n'est-ce pas fantastique? »

« Comment avez-vous…? », continua le Capitaine. « Comment avez-vous pu… Le système disait que vous étiez morts! » Il remarqua alors quelque chose. « Où sont vous colliers? Comment avez-vous réussi à les retirer? »

« Eh bien », dit Wyatt tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Chris est un génie. Vous devriez vous en rappeler, Capitaine Black, ou devrais-je peut-être dire, M. Johnson. »

« Alors, c'est vous qui avez implanté ce virus dans notre système? », déduit l'homme en uniforme.

« Qui d'autre? », demanda le jeune Halliwell, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Je veux dire, qui d'autre serait assez brillant pour infiltrer votre système assez longtemps pour retirer les colliers et se faire passer pour mort jusqu'à ce que le jeu finisse? »

« Et maintenant », dit le Capitaine. « Que comptez-vous faire? Me vaincre? Vous en seriez incapables. »

« C'est sûr que d'avoir le Livre des Ombres en notre possession nous aiderait grandement », concéda Wyatt. « Mais je suis convaincu que mon frère, ici présent, pourra trouver quelque chose. »

« Toujours en train de t'en remettre à ton frère, n'est-ce pas? », ri Black, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, imitant Wyatt. « Même en neuvième année, je pouvais voir que tu forçais Chris à faire tous tes travaux. Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

De colère, Wyatt leva le bras, envoyant le démon se fracasser contre le mur.

« Toucher un point sensible, non? », demanda-t-il en se relevant. Encore une fois, le Capitaine rit. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Wyatt. Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir. »

« Je suis doublement béni », répliqua-t-il. « Bien sûr que j'en aie le pouvoir. »

« En un claquement de doigts, je pourrais avoir une douzaine de démons prêts à vous exterminer », prévint-il les deux frères. « Vous n'auriez aucune chance contre nous. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'étendu de sa magie, alors », informa Chris. « Il pourrait les éliminer en un tour de main. »

Le militaire, ne sachant pas s'ils étaient sérieux, se contenta de les regarder sans jamais appeler de renforts.

« Alors? Allez-vous vous contenter de rester planter et de me regarder? », nargua le démon. Wyatt réagit et lui envoya une boule d'énergie. L'attaque ne causa aucun damage, ne faisant que redoubler l'hilarité de leur adversaire. « Je vous avais prévenus, vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre. » Wyatt retenta sa chance, mais encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune blessure.

Chris observait Black, son cerveau en ébullition à la recherche d'une solution. Ils furent rapidement interrompus par le bruit de pas des soldats qui arrivaient. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, le jeune homme usa de son pouvoir et figea les hommes, les empêchant ainsi d'entrer. Il retourna ensuite son attention vers son frère qui attaquait toujours le démon à coup de boules d'énergie.

« Wyatt, je ne crois pas que cela soit efficace. »

« Tu as une autre idée? », demanda-il à son frère, détournant son attention du démon.

« Moi j'en ai une », dit Black, tout en lançant une boule enflammée qui atteint Wyatt en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci valsa de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'échouant contre un mur. Chris regarda la scène, impuissant. Il voulut se précipiter sur son frère, mais le démon forma une autre boule. Voyant l'arme venir contre lui, il put la renvoyer à son propriétaire avec sa télékinésie. Manquant l'homme de peu, il se précipita à couvert pour penser à un moyen de tuer l'ennemi. Il avait plusieurs idées, mais elles étaient irréalisables. Il n'avait pas d'athame. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que le militaire l'attaque de nouveau.

Le Capitaine fit exactement cela, mais Chris, n'y étant pas préparé, eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière le canapé qui occupait la pièce.

Le jeune Halliwell resta à cet endroit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il devait trouvait quelque chose pour le vaincre, un objet pointu ferait l'affaire. Entendant les pas de Black, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait utile. Que devait-il faire? _Pense, Chris, pense_, pensa-t-il, alors que d'autres pas pouvaient se faire entendre depuis le corridor. Les nouveaux arrivants allaient bientôt entrer en contact visuel avec les soldats figés et cela n'augurait rien de bon. En plus de devoir sauver sa peau et celle de son frère, Chris devait maintenant trouver un moyen de préserver le secret de la magie, mais s'ils travaillent avec un démon, la magie n'avait-elle pas déjà été découverte? Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas prendre de chances. Il défigea les soldats alors que le Capitaine contournait le divan, une boule de feu à la main.

En un mouvement de bras, Chris envoya son ancien professeur contre le mur, alors que les soldats pénétraient dans la pièce.

« Monsieur? », demanda l'un des soldats, regardant autour de lui avant de retourner son attention sur Chris. Les six hommes armèrent leur mitrailleuse prenant comme cible Chris Halliwell.

« HÉ! », cria Wyatt du fond de la pièce, alors que les soldats s'écrasaient contre un mur, les mettant hors d'état de nuire. Lorsque les autres soldats regardèrent déboussolés leurs camarades, Chris en profita pour rejoindre son frère.

« Wy, ça va? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Tu dois sortir d'ici. »

« Nous pouvons nous éclipser. »

« Non. J'ai déjà essayé. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une formule placée sur l'île ou simplement sur le bâtiment, mais quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois sortir d'ici. »

« Pas sans toi. » Chris secoua la tête, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour voir le Capitaine Black qui se relevait. « Et ne me demande pas de le faire. »

« Attention! » Wyatt poussa son frère contre le sol et renvoya la boule de feu au militaire. Wyatt ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur, alors que Chris se rasseyait jetant pour la première fois un coup d'œil aux blessures. Le sang coulait à flot de la coupure et, malheureusement, il ne possédait pas le pouvoir de guérison. Il devait retourner à la maison, il devait trouver Paige. « Je surveille tes arrières », dit finalement Wyatt. « Je vais tenir à distance les soldats. Fais attention contre Black. » Il sortit un athame qui était dissimulé dans la jambe de son pantalon.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'en préoccuper. » Wyatt secoua la tête. Chris avait toujours des potions sur lui alors que lui préférait garder à portée de main d'autres armes, juste au cas. « Utilise-le avec tes potions. »

« Elles ne vont pas fonctionner. Elles sont… »

« Elles feront des damages », interrompit Wyatt. « Vas-y, je te fais confiance et je surveille tes arrières. »

Acquiesçant, Chris prit l'arme blanche et regarda le démon qui avait de nouveau formé une boule de feu. Le jeune Halliwell fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Au corps à corps, il avait toujours été plus faible que Wyatt, il aurait alors besoin de beaucoup de proximité afin d'atteindre sa cible du premier coup.

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter », cria le démon, mais Chris l'ignora. Il sortit quelques potions de la poche de son jeans, prêt à combattre son adversaire pendant que Wyatt s'occupait des soldats.

Plus il approchait du démon, plus il pouvait sentir son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Plus il battait, plus il semblait remonter dans sa gorge. Il était nerveux, très nerveux.

Soudainement, le militaire envoya sa boule de feu, mais Chris était paré et renvoya la balle en un clignement d'œil. Encore une fois, il manqua sa cible. Alors que le démon avait baissé sa garde, Chris lança l'une de ses fioles, atteignant l'homme, mais comme il l'avait prévu cela ne suffit pas à le vaincre. Cela lui apporta néanmoins certains damages. En profitant, il en lança plusieurs autres, se rapprochant peu à peu du démon.

Il n'avait plus de potions, mais il avait réussi à s'approcher suffisamment pour lancer l'athame. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait c'était du courage, ou plutôt la conviction qu'il allait atteindre sa cible.

Une nouvelle boule de feu se dirigea dans sa direction qu'il figea à quelques millimètres de son visage. Il renvoya le projectile et, cette fois, il toucha le bras de l'homme.

Le Capitaine Black bouillonnait de rage, tenant son bras blessé. Le cadet des Halliwell semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était jamais bon signe. Il voulait les voir tous les deux morts et maintenant. Utilisant sa colère, il tendit le bras envoyant Chris à travers la pièce, lui faisant perdre l'athame. La lame toucha le sol peu avant Chris, de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Chris? », appela Wyatt qui avait tout vu alors qu'il devait empêcher les balles que tiraient les soldats d'atteindre son frère. Il devait rejoindre Chris, mais alors qu'il essayait de se relever, il cria de douleur. Il était incapable de mettre du poids sur sa jambe droite, mais il ignorait pourquoi. « Chris! Chris, aller! Réponds-moi! »

Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son frère inconscient et le démon qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« CHRIS!! »

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est toujours apprécié. **


	12. Sauvetoi!

**L'avant dernier chapitre...déjà... C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Le prochain sera l'épilogue, mais ne croyez pas qu'il sera dénudé d'action. Si vous connaissez le film, vous vous doutez probablement de la finale.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

« CHRIS! », appela de nouveau Wyatt, utilisant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour retenir le démon, mais la blessure à sa poitrine lui demandait beaucoup, il était trop faible. Le démon bougea à peine. « CHRIS! » Wyatt toussa, la douleur était trop intense.

Chris Halliwell ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. Il avait mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru que faire un vol plané pouvait faire aussi mal. Un instant, il le savait. Cela lui était suffisamment arrivé avec tous les démons autour de lui et son frère qui avait tendance à vouloir du temps pour lui.

Grognant, il se releva entendant vaguement la voix de Wyatt qui semblait venir de loin.

« Chris! » Une fois encore, il entendit la voix de son frère qui semblait contenir un trémolo de panique. Pourquoi serait-il paniqué? Entendant un autre grognement, il le réalisa bien vite alors qu'il regardait son professeur de neuvième année devenu démon être poussé vers l'arrière par une force inconnue, pas si inconnue. C'était Wyatt qui tentait de le protéger.

Alors que tout lui revenait en mémoire, Chris chercha l'athame. Où pouvait-il être? Il était dans ses mains avant qu'il soit envoyé contre le mur, où était-il maintenant?

« C'est ça que tu cherches? »

Chris leva les yeux vers Black qui tenait entre ses mains le couteau que lui avait donné son frère pour se protéger, non, plutôt pour vaincre le démon, avec lequel il s'apprêtait à tuer Chris lui-même. Il regarda férocement le démon.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre. », rit Black. « Maintenant, je vais te tuer. »

Le jeune se figea un instant en voyant l'arme se diriger vers lui, mais réagit finalement, levant les bras juste au bon moment, renvoyant la lame vers le démon. Heureusement, elle entra en contact avec la poitrine du Capitaine, mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Black n'avait toujours pas disparu dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Les deux frères constatèrent que ce démon se révélait plus coriace qu'ils l'avaient d'abord pensé. Un simple athame en plein cœur n'allait pas suffire comme cela suffisait pour plusieurs démons de niveau supérieur.

Chris fut le premier à réagir et Wyatt ne put que le regarder avec admiration.

« Amener ce démon hors de ma vu

Un démon qui nous est inconnu

Je dis ses rimes sans état d'âme

Faites-le disparaître dans les flammes »

Wyatt écarquilla les yeux lorsque la formule de son frère se révéla être efficace, engouffrant le démon qui hurlait alors qu'il disparaissait. Le jeune homme se serait bien précipité vers son cadet, mais ses blessures le clouaient au sol et les soldats derrière son frère retenaient toute son attention. Il vit l'un d'eux pointer sa mitrailleuse sur son frère, mais il était trop faible pour intervenir.

« Chris, derrière… », toussa-t-il. Heureusement, cela fut suffisant. Chris se retourna et figea les balles, faisant soupirer Wyatt de soulagement. Les six mortels furent aussi figés.

Le jeune homme brun respira pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Tellement de choses se déroulaient autour de lui qu'il avait presque oublié que tout humain qui se respecte à besoin d'oxygène pour survivre, sauver sa vie avait été plus important. Reprenant totalement ses esprits, il se rappela que son frère se tenait contre le mur, gravement blessé.

« Wy! » Chris courut aux côtés de son frère. « Wyatt! » Le quart-arrière regarda son cadet, grimaçant de douleur. Le brun soupira de soulagement. Son frère était vivant. « Aller, je t'amène loin d'ici. »

« Non, pars… », commença Wyatt, mais Chris ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit l'un de ses bras et le passa par-dessus ses propres épaules, le relevant péniblement, alors que le blessé criait de douleur.

Les deux Halliwell réussirent à sortir de l'immeuble pour se rendre compte que la formule qui les empêchait de s'éclipsait devait s'étendre sur l'île entière puisque Chris n'arrivait pas à les transporter à la maison. Il plaça donc Wyatt dans l'un des chars militaires et se plaça derrière le volant.

« Tu ne sais pas conduire, Chris. Tu n'as eu qu'une seule leçon de conduite. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais réellement conduire en ce moment », répondit-il en mettant en marche le moteur. Le véhicule était plus au moins stable et Wyatt était convaincu que cela lui causait plus de tord que la marche, mais il n'osa pas informer Chris puisque celui-ci insistait pour le sauver malgré qu'il lui ait donné l'autorisation de partir sans lui. De plus, il savait très bien que ce moyen de transport serait beaucoup plus rapide que la marche pour se rendre au port où les attendait le bateau.

* * *

Le bateau était devant eux, attaché au quai, semblant luire, grâce à la lune qui se reflétait sur ses côtés, et les appeler. C'était la route de la liberté, leur chance de retourner chez eux, quitter cette île de malheur. 

« Allez! », soupira Chris en sortant du char. Il se dirigea du côté passager pour aider Wyatt à se rendre au bateau. Un coup de feu se fit entendre derrière eux. Les deux frères tombèrent alors que Chris tentait de figer les balles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », murmura-t-il alors que les coups de feu cessaient, leur indiquant que leur attaquant était figé. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Ça va », toussa Wyatt, heureusement pas plus amoché qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourrait-il vraiment survivre au voyage du retour? « Attends une minute! Nous ne savons même pas où nous sommes. Où as-tu l'intention de naviguer? »

Le plus jeune des Halliwell aida son aîné à se remettre sur ses pieds. « J'avais l'intention de m'éloigner suffisamment de l'île afin de m'éclipser. »

« Mais tu ne sais pas jusqu'… »

« Wyatt, arrête de tout analyser. » Chris l'aida à monter à bord avant d'aller détacher le bateau. « C'est mon boulot de faire ça. »

Le blond rit tout en regardant son jeune frère travailler, se demandant s'il avait la moindre idée de comment diriger un bateau et si oui, comment il avait appris. Il décida de garder cette question pour plus tard et continua de regarder son frère grimaçant à chaque mouvement.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien? », demanda Chris, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et faisant démarrer le bateau.

« Je vais bien. » Wyatt hocha la tête se demandant vaguement comment son frère pouvait savoir conduire un bateau et non une automobile. « Du moins, je le serai lorsque l'on trouvera un endroit pour s'éclipser à la maison. »

« Aucun problème », sourit Chris. « Vraiment, aucun problème. »

* * *

**Et voilà, plus que l'épilogue. On se revoit pour une dernière fois dans deux jours. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.**


	13. Fuite

**Voilà, c'est le dernier... Vraiment, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma traduction. **

Battle Royale : Charmed Style

Piper Halliwell avait passé les dernières quarante-huit heures dans les chambres de ses fils, faisant des allers-retours entre les deux depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que ses deux bébés avaient été envoyés sur l'île du Battle Royale. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses fils devaient subir cette épreuve, tous les deux, au même moment. Cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir s'entre-tuer, s'ils survivaient assez longtemps pour cela, mais pourraient-ils vraiment le faire? Elle savait qu'il y avait quelques accrochages entre les deux, mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient envie de s'entre-tuer. Elle pouvait déjà les voir voulant se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de l'autre.

Elle savait que Phoebe et Paige avaient essayé de sauver ses fils, elles avaient essayé de trouver les deux frères, mais sans succès. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ses sœurs si elles avaient réussi, car elle savait très bien que si cela avait été le cas, ils seraient ici avec elle.

Des étincelles bleues et blanches apparurent dans la pièce. Piper leva les yeux de la photographie qu'elle tenait en main pour voir, non pas un, mais ses deux fils apparaître. Son aîné était gravement blessé.

« Wyatt! Chris! », cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux alors que Wyatt perdait connaissance.

« Où est papa? », demanda Chris, une rivière de larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Je vais aller le chercher », répondit instantanément Piper, dévalant les marche jusqu'au salon où son mari contemplait un verre de scotch. « Leo.. », dit-elle doucement, mais il ne daigna pas la regarder. « Leo! »

L'être-de-lumière regarda sa femme. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis l'annonce.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« Ils sont ici! Nos fils, tous les deux, mais ils ont besoin de toi. Wyatt est blessé… »

Leo se leva en un éclair et fut dans la chambre encore plus rapidement pour y voir ses fils sur le lit de l'aîné.

« Chris? »

« Guéris-le papa, je t'en supplie. »

Leo regarda Wyatt qui était aussi pale que la mort. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il pouvait déjà être trop tard. Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et plaça ses mains au-dessus de son fils. Il soupira lorsque la lueur fit son apparition et entendit Chris faire de-même.

« Que s'est-il passé? », demanda Piper, faisant lever les yeux à Chris. « Comment avez-pu… Tous les deux… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas…? » Elle était incapable de former une phrase complète. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était d'être soulagée de revoir ses deux enfants vivants. « Pourquoi est-ce aussi long, Leo? », réussit-elle à dire, voyant que Chris ne semblait pas en état de dire quoique ce soit.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça? », demanda Leo à son plus jeune fils. Il pouvait dire que Wyatt était à deux doigts de la mort. Peut-être était-ce la raison de la crise de larmes ou peut-être l'épreuve qu'il avait dû traverser lui revenait en force.

« Je ne sais pas… » Chris secoua la tête, essayant de penser, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. « Des heures… »

Soudainement, Wyatt se releva alors que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement. Piper et Leo se précipitèrent pour l'enlacer.

Chris se contenta de rester assis et de regarder la réunion des membres de sa famille avant que Piper l'incluse au câlin. C'était si rassurant de sentir ses parents autour de soi.

« Seigneur! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Lorsqu'ils m'ont prévenu, j'ai eu si peur. Je ne savais pas ce que vous alliez faire… Comment vous alliez pouvoir… »

« Nous en sortir sans nous entre-tuer? », demanda Wyatt, finissant la phrase de sa mère. « C'est à Chris que tu dois le demander. C'est un génie. »

Piper et Leo le regardèrent et il put voir la fierté se refléter dans les yeux de ses parents, le faisant se sentir fier de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir.

« De toute façon », continua Wyatt. « Vous ne croyiez pas réellement que nous aurions pu nous entre-tuer? »

Piper se retourna et regarda son aîné, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Ses yeux disaient tout.

« Nous pourrions jamais faire ça, maman. » Chris secoua la tête. « Nous nous en sommes sortis ensemble. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Piper avait laissé la télévision allumée. Ses fils étaient couchés et l'avaient été depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Chris n'avait pas dormi, elle avait décidé de le faire rester au lit pour qu'il récupère ces heures de sommeil perdues. 

Wyatt lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé, comment il s'était révélé que le jeu était contrôlé par des démons, comment ils avaient été privés de leur magie alors qu'ils portaient un collier métallique, et explosif, autour de leur cou, comment ils n'avaient pas pu s'éclipser avant d'être très éloignés de l'île, comment celui que Wyatt avait cru être son meilleur ami les avait trahis et comment quelqu'un, que Wyatt voyait comme un illuminé et très fatigant frère, s'était révélé être celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Alors qu'elle repensait à tout cela, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle ne réalisa pas que les nouvelles avaient commencé avant qu'elle entende les noms de ses fils être prononcés.

« Wyatt et Chris Halliwell se sont, tous les deux, échappés de l'île du Battle Royale, il y a de cela deux jours. Personne ne sait comment, mais ils sont tenus responsables pour le meurtre de leur enseignant M. Brian Cowdry et de la disparition de M. David Johnson, aussi connu sous le nom du Capitaine Black. Si vous apercevez ces deux individus, veuillez en informer la police. Ils pourraient être extrêmement dangereux. »

Piper fixait l'écran, la main devant la bouche. Ses fils étaient recherchés pour meurtre. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper d'une île où ils avaient dû se battre pour leur vie et ils étaient accusés de meurtre. Elle ne pouvait pas autoriser cela. Elle les amènerait loin d'ici, aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait, même si cela signifiait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle devait les garder en sécurité.

**Deux ans plus tard**

« Hé, Wy », demanda un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, en s'asseyant sur le lit de son frère dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient en Angleterre. « Quand crois-tu que nous pourrons rentrer à la maison? »

L'interpellé soupira. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient à Londres. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient réellement, vivant sous les pseudonymes de Jordan et Joshua Maxwell, un sortilège posé sur eux les rendant méconnaissables, sauf pour les membres de leur famille si jamais ils les voyaient. Ils devaient rester le plus loin possible d'eux, même s'éclipser pour dire bonjour pouvait leur nuire. Ils étaient recherchés pour meurtre et, les plus longtemps ils étaient en cavales, plus la peine serait dure s'ils se faisaient attraper.

« Je ne sais pas, Chris », soupira finalement Wyatt, changeant de chaîne et s'arrêtant sur un bulletin de nouvelle. « Cela va dépendre du temps que ça va prendre pour se faire oublier. »

« Alors, peut-être jamais », grogna Chris. Parfois, il pensait que pour leurs parents, cela devait être aussi pénible que de les avoir morts. Au moins, ils pouvaient toujours espérer les revoir un jour. Peut-être, un jour, Piper et Leo pourront-ils faire croire à leur mort et rejoindre leurs fils en Angleterre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le faire avant que les soupçons sur la disparition de leurs fils diminuent. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Chris retourna son attention sur la télévision, alors que l'information faisait tranquillement son chemin dans son cerveau.

« Quarante-deux étudiants d'une polyvalente des États-Unis ont maintenant pénétré dans la zone de combat, mais un seul en ressortira vivant », dit la journaliste. « Retrouvez-nous toutes les six heures pour savoir comment la classe de onzième année de Carson High School, située dans Brooklyn à New York, s'en sort. »

Les frères Halliwell se regardèrent. Une seule personne allait s'en sortir sachant ce que cela faisait de tuer son meilleur ami ou de voir sa petite-amie mourir dans ses bras. Pour deux êtres-de-lumières, il était difficile de se débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs, pour des mortels, le traumatisme sera encore pire.

**Fin**

**Un merci particulier à AnGeLbLuE, babyFleur-de-Lys et Lunenoire pour avoir laissé des reviews au cours de l'histoire. **

**Aussi, je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année 2008. En espérant revenir avec une autre fic en 2008. **

**CrazyLizzy**


End file.
